Second Chance
by EKB
Summary: Sometimes life gives you a second chance at love! Is Kendall's heart ready? This is a story about the relationship of Kendall and Ethan. Heavily involves the Kane Family and all the dynamics that surround them.
1. New Beginnings

Second Chance

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Background: Started writing this back in Nov. Bianca had gotten back Miranda if is Feb 2005. Ethan is still awaiting trial for the shooting of Ryan. Kendall is now working for Erica at her new company. Kendall has been together with Ethan now for sometime now.

* * *

"Kendall, you have to stop buying Miranda so much stuff…. you have already done enough" Bianca told Kendall as she ran into a baby store of the umpteenth time since Miranda's return.

Kendall looked at both Miranda and Bianca," As much as I love Miranda, there is something I need to get for myself."

Bianca looked puzzled, "For you, what could you possibly…." Bianca stopped mid-sentence and looked surprisingly at Kendall, "Kendall, are you …."

Kendall glanced at Miranda and raised her eyebrows and cautiously smiled. All Kendall could say was, "Yeah, yeah I am" She looked into her sister's eyes to gauge her reaction. Bianca knew that Kendall seemed happier than she had in a long time. She quickly and happily embraced Kendall, "I am so happy for the both of you" Kendall looked downward to avoid Bianca's eyes "Kendall, this is good news right. I mean this is what you both want isn't it." Kendall ran her fingers though her long hair and stared at Bianca, "What did Ethan have to say?" Bianca paused, "He does know doesn't he?"

Kendall turned away from Bianca, "I just found out myself a few days ago. I'm still trying to process all of this" Bianca glared over at Kendall. "I know Bianca, don't look at me like that, I just don't know how he'll react. "

"Kendall, Ethan is a good man; these last few months that you have been with him, is the happiest that I have seen you in a long time. This could be good thing."

Kendall smiled at Bianca, "Yes I know, but this wasn't exactly on my current agenda. Mom says I always jump into things feet first without looking how far the fall is. I can image what mom will say about this. After all, things have been rough between us lately. She is not exactly happy that Ethan is a Cambias and is living with me. She doesn't share your enthusiasm about the fact that we're together. I mean with Ethan's trial and all she thinks he is not exactly relationship material as she likes to call him. Even Jack isn't supporting my relationship with him. This is certainly not the 'New Beginning' mother wanted for me." Kendall turned and walked along the counter of the store seeming pensive.

Bianca went over to Kendall, "Well mom's just going to have to accept the two of you," Bianca placed her hand on Kendall's belly, "well the three of you!" She looked at Kendall with a huge smile on her face. "Speaking of mom, I really thought things were going well with the two of you. I assumed that she had accepted the fact that Ethan was in your life. I mean, after all, you're business partners and all."

"Well, you know mom Binks, she hasn't interfered in my life of late, but she does her best to let me know her opinion without causing too much friction between us. She was just hoping that my relationship with Ethan was just some sort of fling, sort of a rebound relationship. God, mom has just become so overprotective of late."

Bianca sort of giggled, "What are you laughing about Bianca" She looked at Bianca's amusement.

"Well, now you are really a Kane"

"Thanks Binks….guess Mom's is just making up for lost time." Kendall shot back at Bianca sarcastically and with a bit of hurt in her words.

"Kendall c'mon, let's not go there. Things are different between the two of you. Don't back track your relationship with mom. You both have made great strides since the intervention." Bianca insisted to Kendall.

"We have, but … Mom's just been trashing Ethan lately … I guess she knows I will eventually screw things up…Ahh.. God maybe she's right…. I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. C'mon Bianca, this has potential screw up written all over it. But you, you're great with Miranda, I on the other hand don't exactly have the mother instinct gene, you know" Kendall explained to Bianca

Bianca looked at Kendall somewhat incredulous to what she had just said, "You do have that instinct, and you prove it every time you're with Miranda"

"Yeah but that's different Bianca" Kendall walked over to Miranda and swept her up in her arms.

"No, Kendall. No it's not" Bianca grasped Kendall's hand and told her, "You're going to be a great mother." Bianca paused before asking Kendall the question she herself was afraid to answer. "So when are you going to let Ethan in on the news?"

Kendall sighed, "Well, I guess tonight, tonight is as good as any." Kendall smiled at Bianca with a sense of calm

Kendall proceeds to pick up the item she had got and they both left the store.


	2. The Revelation

**Chapter 2 The Revelation**

Erica was shuffling papers about her desk as Bianca strolled in with Miranda into the 'New Beginnings' office. "Hey mom, how are you doing?"

"Bianca, have you seen Kendall" Erica asked Bianca with distress in her voice not even acknowledging Bianca's greeting.

"I'm doing great Bianca, how are you doing." Bianca answered her own question with a bit of sarcasm at Erica. She was annoyed at the fact that she was so pre-occupied.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hello sweetheart, and hello angel," directing herself at Miranda, "I just need to get a hold of Kendall. She is not answering her cell and I'm worried."

"No worries mom, I just saw her couple of hours ago, she's fine Mom." Bianca was puzzled at the question, "She told me that she was taking the day off and she'd apparently cleared it with you."

"Ah, yes she did, I did give her the day off. I guess it must have slipped my mind. She has just seemed so tired lately. I figured some time away from the office would do her some good. My guess is that Ethan is the root of her problems and with the trial looming…Well I guess I will just take care of this issue myself." Erica's facial expression changed; clearly upset with Kendall's involvement with Ethan. She continued to move some more papers around the desk.

Bianca placed her hand atop the papers in an effort to get her mother's attention, "Mom, why do you say things like that ... Ethan _is_ Kendall choice. It has nothing to do you with you."

Erica looked up at Bianca not happy that yet another daughter was defending Ethan. "Bianca tell me something, is Kendall okay, I mean she has not seemed like herself lately. Has she mentioned if something is bothering her? Is she happy working with me?"

"Of course Mom, she loves working side by side with you. You _know_ that is something that she has always wanted. But I … uhh, she... she is probably just preoccupied with everything, I mean like you said Ethan's trial is starting soon, I guess she is just stressed about that."

Erica glared at Bianca. She knew that Erica was not happy that Kendall was supporting Ethan, for that matter she was not happy that she was supporting Ethan.

"Okay I get it, you know what's going on with her, but she asked you not to mention anything to me, right" Erica walked from behind her desk. She seemed annoyed at the fact that Bianca would not tell her what was going on with Kendall.

"Mom, please understand, something is going on with Kendall, but, she will tell you about it soon, I promise, in her own time, on her own terms." Bianca continued to try to explain to Erica, but before Erica could answer Bianca her office phone rang.

"Hold on, we're not done here," Erica reached for the phone, "Yes Val,… _WHAT_, put him through. Joe what is it, what's wrong…. Oh my god no…is she okay…. I'll be there as soon as I can." Erica frantically put the phone back on the receiver.

"Mom, what is it…" Bianca asked her mom, terrified of the answer.

"It's Kendall, oh God…she has been involved in some sort of hit and run…. Some car came out of nowhere and hit her; we have to get to the hospital right now." They rushed out the door and to the hospital.

* * *

As Bianca and Erica arrived at Pine Valley hospital, Kendall was being worked on. Erica approached a nurse and asked, "Please help me, my daughter was brought in, Kendall Hart, can you tell me how she is." Just as the nurse was going to answer, Dr. Martin emerged from the doors of the examination room. Erica rushed toward him, "Joe, how is she, is she okay" Bianca followed her mother toward Dr. Martin.

"Erica, she is very critical, from the initial examination, she has suffered a severe head injury and some broken bones. However, our primary concern is the head injury that she has sustained." Dr. Martin explained to Erica.

Erica deeply sighed and asked, "Be honest with me Joe, is my daughter going to survive this…I mean..."

"What about the baby?" Bianca frantically interrupted Erica. Both Erica and Joe looked at Bianca stunned at her revelation.

"The baby?" Erica looked at Bianca confused.

Joe immediately turned his attention to Bianca and asked "Is Kendall pregnant, Bianca, we need to know?"

Bianca looked at Erica then back at Dr. Martin, "Yes, yes she is, but I 'm not sure how far along. She just told me this morning." With that news Joe rushed into the examination room. Erica walked away stunned at the news that Kendall was pregnant. Bianca went over to Erica, "Mom… look at me, please! This was what had Kendall preoccupied." Erica looked at Bianca disappointed that secrets were being kept from her, "Please believe me when I tell you that we weren't trying to keep anything from you. She was just afraid of what you would think. Mom, she hasn't even told Ethan."

"Why would she be afraid to share this with me, there was suppose to be no more secrets between us." Erica was hurt yet deeply concerned about Kendall.

"Well mom you haven't exactly been supportive of her relationship with Ethan, so..." explained Bianca

"But this should've have been something that she would want to share with me, something that mothers and daughters should share … oh my god, now we can lose both of them and she will never understand that…" Erica hugged Bianca tightly, and began to sob quietly.

"We won't mom, we won't" Bianca tried to comfort Erica as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Erica pulled away from Bianca, she spoke quietly and in a monotone voice, "Ethan, what about Ethan, we have to call him. No matter how I feel about him, she would want him here. He needs to be here for her." Bianca began to walk away, "Honey, get Jackson here." Bianca nodded toward her mother. While Bianca went off to get a hold of Ethan and Jackson, Erica began to pace up and down in the ER, many thoughts raced through her head, about her past with Kendall, the fights, the terrible things that had been said. Oh how things had changed, Erica's relationship with her eldest daughter had evolved so much in the last year. They became mother and daughter, something she never imaged could be. Her thoughts were broken when a nurse came up to Erica, "Ms Kane, these belong to your daughter". She handed her the plastic bag of Kendall's things.

"Thank you" Erica sat down as she sifted through her belongs. Her purse, a scarf, a scarf she had seen in a store and knew it would be perfect for Kendall. She took it out of the bag and handled it like a fine piece of china. She also noticed a gift bag stained with blood. There was a card attached to it. 'Ethan, you gave me a second chance at love and I love you with my whole heart, thank you for showing me how to love again.' She looked in the gift bag and found an infant t-shirt. It read 'I love my daddy', Erica just stared at the shirt. Bianca walked back over to Erica after getting a hold of Ethan and Jack.

Bianca stared at her mother, "Mom what is it?" Erica showed her the shirt. "So that's what she was buying" Bianca with tears in her eyes half smiled at the sight of the shirt.

The quiet calm around them was jolted when Ethan rushed through the doors, "Bianca, where is she, how is she."


	3. Life Changes

**Chapter 3 Life Changes**

Bianca approached Ethan and tried to calm him down, "We don't know all the details." Ethan tried to look into the doors to catch of glimpse of Kendall in the examining room, but to no avail. Ethan was beside himself and ran his fingers though his hair as he walked away from the double doors.

Erica rose from her chair and approached him. "Ethan?"

"Erica, please let's not do this now, I need to be here_, I belong here_." He told Erica

"Yes, yes you do." Ethan looked at Erica surprised at the words leaving her mouth. She took Ethan by the hand, a move that startled him, and she led him to the sitting area. "Come sit with me, I need to tell you something."

Ethan's eyes glanced at Bianca then looked at Erica. Ethan was unwilling to take a seat, "She **_is _**okay isn't she… she's not…." The words hung in the air.

"No, heaven no… we are **_not_** going to lose them"

"Them, what do you mean 'them' Erica."

Erica took a seat while Ethan at last sat opposite her. Erica still had Kendall's belongs in her hand. "This should be Kendall's news to share with you, but you need to know now in case we need to make some decisions. It is important that you know."

"Decisions, what decisions?" Ethan asked with nervous concern. Bianca had made her way over to the area where Erica and Ethan were sitting. Ethan looked up at Bianca anxious at what Erica had to tell him. He then looked back at Erica somewhat bewildered.

Erica reached into the bag to get the stained gift bag out. "She bought this to give to you." Erica handed the gift bag shirt to Ethan. Ethan delicately looked at the bag and stared at the blood. He looked at the card and quietly read it. He slightly grinned at the words. His love for her was clearly evident in his face. At that moment, Erica finally got it. This man before her, whose heart was breaking, truly loved her daughter. Loved her for who she was and was not trying to change her. They accepted each other, flaws and all.

Ethan then reached into the bag and took out the shirt. "I love my Daddy?" Ethan read the front of the shirt out loud. He placed his hand against his forehead and seemed taken aback by his own words.

"Ethan, Kendall's pregnant" She told Ethan the news that Kendall was to share with him that night. Bianca placed her hand on his shoulder in support of his pain and hers.

With his head bowed down, his grip tightened around the shirt. Ethan's eye welled up with tears, "Is the baby okay?"

"We don't know, the doctors are still examining them, we should know something soon." Erica placed her hand over Ethan's in a gesture of reassurance. All he could do was just stared at the shirt.

Ethan finally looked up at Erica, "I love her Erica, you may not believe it but, I really love her… I love both of them"

Erica responded, "I know you do, I realize that now."

* * *

Two hours had passed since Joe and Maria had come out to tell them that she was being rushed into surgery, but to those that loved Kendall it seemed like an eternity. Ethan paced up and down still clutching the shirt. Everyone was in the waiting room, Jackson, Reggie, Lily, Ryan and Greenlee. All were there in there support of Kendall but they were also there for Bianca and Erica.

During the long wait, Detective Frye had come to talk to Jackson about the hit and run.

"Jackson, this accident may not have been accidental."

"Derek what are you saying? Are you telling me that someone did this deliberately to Kendall?" Jack tried to keep his voice down in an effort not to alert anyone about Derek suspicions.

"I had a quick chance to talk to Ethan; apparently there have been some threats against him." Derek informed Jack of his newly acquired information.

"Well that is not surprising; he is head of a multi-million dollar conglomerate."

"I understand that Jack, but Ethan took these threats seriously enough that he had hired a security detail for Kendall. They were going to start that detail today." Derek explained to Jack.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that that son of …, he may have know that Kendall was in danger and he did not come to me." Jackson looked over at a concerned Erica. "This is precisely the reason why we wanted him away from Kendall, but right now is not time. Until you have concrete evidence, can you please keep this suspicion to yourself? This is something that I need to break to Erica, but for now she needs to concentrate on Kendall, but keep me informed."

"Will do Jack, We're praying for Kendall" Derek shook Jack's hand.

"Thank You." Jack then turned toward Bianca and Erica who were sitting together in anticipation of any news about Kendall.

Dr Martin finally emerged from doors with Maria Grey by his side. Both avoided eye contact with everyone and went straight to Erica. She quickly rose from her seat along with Bianca.

"How is she, please tell me how she is?" Erica asked with Bianca and Ethan who had joined them.

Maria spoke up first, "Erica" Maria pulled off her surgical hat as she continued to speak, "There was problem during the surgery," she paused and Erica's heart began to race. She had been in this position with Bianca in the past, but this time it felt different. "The trauma that Kendall suffered was extensive, she…"

Erica cut Maria's medical explanation off, "Please just tell when we can see her."

"Erica, please listen to me, we did everything we could..." Maria tried to continue.

"No, No, no, no no…don't say it Maria, please don't, no" Erica became frantic, shaking her head. Jackson rushed by her side to support her.

"Erica she's gone… I'm so sorry," she looked toward Bianca, "I am so very sorry."

Bianca held her hand over her mouth stunned in disbelief at the news that had turned their lives upside down. She turned and sobbed in Reggie's arms. Erica's expression was one of confusion and shocked. She kept uttering the, 'No, not Kendall, not now, not now?' Jackson held Erica in his arms to comfort her.

Ethan walked away and buried his head into the wall and he turned around and slid to the floor. He sobbed with the shirt still in his hands. He not only lost the woman that he loved, but a child he would never know. He buried his face into his hands. Even Greenlee and Ryan grieved for Kendall. Both had made amends with Kendall in the last few months and had moved passed the hurt.

Bianca noticed Ethan and knelt beside him. She wanted to help him and comfort herself at the same time. Still sobbing, Bianca reached out to him, "Ethan?" He leap to his feet and headed toward the door. Bianca grabbed his arm and he quickly pulled it away. "I have to get out of here."

"Ethan, wait …" Bianca tried to talk to him knowing how hurt he was.

Ethan's inconsolable eyes looked at Bianca, "I can't"; he quickly rushed out of the hospital. Bianca knew that no matter what she would say, nothing was going to make the pain go away for Ethan or for her. She then switched her attention to her mother.

With tears in her eyes, Bianca delicately approached her, "Mom?" Erica left Jackson's arms and tightly hugged Bianca, "Why, why… why Bianca" No tears had fallen from Erica. Her shock seemed to consume her. All Bianca could do was hold on to her mother unable to answer the most impossible question in the world. After several minutes, Erica pulled away. "I want to see her, I need to see her".

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Jack glanced at Bianca then toward Erica, "Erica...I don't think tha…"

"**_Now_**, I need to see here now." Jackson looked at Erica. He could see that she was not going to accept that Kendall was gone, unless she was a witness to her passing. Maybe this would make this more real for her. Both Jack and Bianca were very worried about Erica, but knew that no matter how much they objected, nothing was going to stop her.

"Okay, I'll arrange it."


	4. Why

**Chapter 4: Why?**

After some time, Erica walked into the room where they had placed Kendall. Bianca had also entered the room. It seemed impossible that they were looking at Kendall so lifeless. Hours before she was with Bianca, talking about the endless possibilities of her future. So full of life, now she was this pale shell. Bianca sobbed quietly and Erica cautiously approached her. Erica remembered that she had cancelled a breakfast with her two days earlier because she was so wrapped up with an important project. If only she had known, she quietly thought to herself. Kendall laid there so still, everything was so quiet. The ventilator tube was still attached to her mouth. Her body was draped with a sheet to her chest and she appeared pale. Erica stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead. She held her lips to her forehead for a few moments. Erica's eyes remained closed as she started to talk to her. Bianca walked along the other side of her sister and stroked her hair, still in disbelief that this was her sister. The same sister that earlier that morning had shared her fears about motherhood yet was excited about the possibilities.

"Sweetheart, why did you go, why did you leave us…." Erica's tears began to fall freely. ."Oh, I wish I could have had more time, so much wasted time…I'm so sorry I wasted so much of this second chance with you." Erica was trying to come to grips with the reality that lay before her. She moved away from her forehead and kissed her daughter's hand. Unable to stay there any longer Erica rushed out of the room. Bianca ran after her mother.

Erica stood in the middle of the ER waiting room with her tear stained cheeks. Everything seemed unreal to her. She could see that all eyes were upon her. She felt as if she was in a fishbowl. Many wanted to approach her, but did not know what to say to her. She surveyed the room. She turned to look at Bianca who was clearly devastated, as was everyone else. Jack tried to reach out to Erica, afraid that she was not yet taking in the news and believing it, even after seeing Kendall for herself.

"Erica, honey." He tried to hug her, but she pulled away. "No, Jack, No", Erica ran out of the hospital. Jack wanted to run after her.

"Uncle Jack, let her go," Bianca grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop Jackson from going after her mother.

"She shouldn't be alone right now Bianca. If anything, she needs us now more than ever." Jack explained to Bianca his reasoning.

Bianca looked at her uncle with tears still rolling down her cheeks, "I know she does… but right now… let's give her a bit of time on her own, just for a while."

Every part of Jackson wanted to run after her, but he knew that Erica was going to have to accept this on her own terms. That was Erica's way of dealing. "Okay, for now. How Bianca… how are we ever going to get through this, how are we ever going to get your mother through this?" Jack's voiced quivered with uneasiness.

"I'm not sure. I guess minute by minute, hour by hour." Bianca tried to choke back the tears but was unsuccessful and tears flowed freely between the two as they embraced each other.

A/N: This is a short chapter, but there will be more to follow. Thanks for the reviews, hang in there with this story.


	5. Kane TV

**Chapter 5: Kane TV**

Nightfall descended upon Pine Valley. A night that Erica never anticipated she would ever have to live though. News of Kendall's death was spreading via news reports. Soon the hoards of media would overrun the Kane Family and Erica knew that she would not find solace anywhere. She went to the one place that she knew that she would find refuge, her penthouse. Erica walked into an eerily quiet and dark home. The only light that illuminated the place was the moon filtering through the huge picture windows that lead out to the balcony. She looked around the penthouse. Everything was familiar, yet it felt so foreign. She looked at the couch, the place where two summers before, she had shared a true mother/daughter moment with Kendall. It was the morning that she gave her Mona's pearls. She recalled the night that she had helped her get through the reliving of her rape. Unbeknownst to her, that was the beginning of the healing between the two of them. She had also gone back to the day of intervention. Oh how things had changed that day.

"Oh Kendall" Erica's whisper broke the deafening silence of the room. The secrets that she kept locked up nearly destroyed Erica and her daughters. However, she had never really taken into account the impact it had on Kendall. She realized that they had never really spoken about their feelings about that day. They merely spoke around it. The Kane way of avoiding she thought. She shook her head, regretting that she didn't have the foresight to make more of an effort to share her feeling with Kendall. She made her way through the darkness and over to the table by the couch. Visible in the moonlight, there sat her trademark white roses that she loved so much and pictures of her three girls: Kendall, Bianca and now Miranda.

Maria's words echoed though her mind. '_We did everything we could. Erica she's gone… I'm so sorry … she's gone… she's gone… she's gone' _

"No, Kendall, NNNooo," Erica's emotions exploded. She swept her arms across the table taking out the vase of roses, all the pictures and the items that were so perfect just seconds before. She slumped to the ground in agony and pain. She shrieked with unimaginable grief. The emotions that she had held in soon flooded the room. She looked heavenward with anger, "_Why? Why" _Erica continued to sob. _"Why would you let her come back into my life, just to take her away from me … why, why?" _Erica reached for Kendall's picture that lay on the floor. She cleared the broken grass from frame and held it tightly to her chest. Her crying was the only sound in the room.

* * *

The Man just looked at monitor with a view of Erica's penthouse. He watched her agony and smiled at what he had just witnessed. Someone was watching. In fact the monitors showed just about every location relevent in Pine Valley.

"How is she doing?" the man's voice asked the doctor taking care of the young women in the bed. The doctor turned toward the figure still watching the monitors, his identity obscured in the darkness of the room. The glare of the monitors was the only illumination in the room, along with a low light above the woman's hospital bed.

"She is doing well", the doctor informed the man.

The woman began to regain consciousness. She blinked her eyes several times, slowly becoming accustomed to the low light in the room. She looked around the room while the man wrote in her chart.

"Where am I?" She asked him a question. He merely looked at her and turned back to continue writing in her chart. "I asked you a question." She asked him with obvious pain in her voice. She tried to get up and pain instantly filled her body. "Ohhh"

"It is not wise that you move Ms. Hart." Kendall slowly lay back down on the bed. Clearly she was injured and the memory of the accident was slowly coming back to her. She closed her eyes wondering where she was. Wondering why she wasn't in a hospital. Clearly this was not PVH.

"Ah, you're awake Ms. Hart." The strange voice filled the room and she looked toward him.

"Who the hell are you, and where am I?" Kendall angrily vented toward this stranger in the room.

"Feisty, aren't we? You're definitely your mother's daughter. And yes, I can see the wheels spinning in your head about getting out of here. Don't think for one moment you can leave here. There is **_no_** escape. If you attempt to, he will make sure that your family suffers more grief, and **_you_** will be responsible for that grief."

"Grief, what have you done to them." Kendall asked with panic in her voice. She was afraid and she noticed all the monitors near the foot of her bed. The man then turned toward the monitor and turned on one monitor in particular.

"Well, let's see? Do you enjoy television Ms Hart? I think you may enjoy our version of Kane TV" the man turned the television to a local Pine Valley news cast.

"For those of you just joining, some breaking news: Kendall Hart,  
the Daughter of Cosmetics Mogul Erica Kane, was tragically killed  
in a hit and run thisafternoon. She succumbed to her injuries late this  
evening, a hospital spokesman confirmed. You will remember that Ms. Hart  
was briefly on trial last year for the murder of Michael Cambias; it was later  
revealed that her sister was responsible but was eventually cleared of all charges.  
There had been no comment made by the Kane family. Once again, Kendall Har.."

Kendall heard the words but, found it unbelievable. He then changed the station to the video feed from the news cast to Erica's penthouse. She looked at him confused about how they could be watching Erica's Penthouse. She thought that this must be some sick joke. Kendall's eyes re- focused on the monitor and to the figure sobbing on the floor, "You bastard, why would you do that to my mother. Mom, I'm still here, I'm not dead." She yelled at the screen becoming hysterical and trying to get up. Quickly the doctor came back in and sedated an agitated Kendall. As the sedation was quickly taking effect, Kendall kept repeating, _"I'm alive, I'm still here, I'm still here!"_

* * *

With Erica on the ground in a fetal position, she heard Kendall's voice echo in the room. _"Mom I'm here"_ Erica raised herself up to a seated position from the floor and turned toward the door in the darkness. "Kendall?"

"No Mom. It's me Bianca", she emerged out of the shadows of the doorway. Erica rose from the ground as Bianca turned on a light in the room. Bianca gazed around the room, looking at the destruction on the floor. She then stared at her mother.

"Bianca, don't look at me like that. I'm not going insane, I know she gone. I was there; I was there in that room with her just like you, but …"

"What mom, what is it?" Bianca took Erica's hand to comfort her and assure her it was okay to say anything to her.

"It's just … I can still feel her, and I hear her." Erica turned and walked toward the window with tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself.

Bianca made her way toward Erica, "Mom, I wish I could make this pain go away, but I can't" Bianca's voice trembled, "This is something that we are going to have to get through together." Erica just stared out through the window at the night's sky. "Mom, I know this may not be the right time, but we need to make some sort of arrangements for Kendall." Bianca continued, "I will call the funeral home tomorrow about the arrangements and about a plot."

"**_No_**", Erica shouted back to Bianca and then said, "I'll do it, I need to be the one to do this. Half of the arrangements are already done." Bianca looked puzzled at Erica's admission.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"The location is already set. She is going to be with her grandmother. I am going to placed next to my mother." Erica made clear her intentions about Kendall's burial to Bianca. Still clutching Kendall's photo, Erica continued on, "Flowers? I see white, white roses and lilies, what do you think? " Erica walked over to pick up her planner from the floor where she had tossed it in her moment of unimaginable grief. She then placed Kendall photo carefully back on the table and took a seat on the couch. She started to make notes in her book, she wiped her tears away, pulled her dishevel hair back and continued to plan away.

Bianca followed her mother toward the couch, watching her carefully. "Uhhh, Mom, why don't you let Val handle this or I'll do it" Bianca was uneasy about the flippant way that her mother had become. She was handling Kendall's memorial service like the launching of a new Enchantment line. Bianca was frightened at this turnabout. She knelt in front of her mother.

Erica looked at her, "Do you think she mind about the white."

Bianca then grabbed Erica's hand, "Mom stop!"

She glared at Bianca, and then dropped her head down. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably. "What am I suppose to do Bianca, how am I suppose to …" She began to sob. She held her mother's hands tightly trying to help her mother. Erica finally let the emotion of the evening hit her. Unable to fight her grief she laid her head on Bianca's lap. Bianca took care of her mother until finally she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Honor Her

**Chapter 6: Honor Her**

Morning had come to Pine Valley, and what a beautiful morning it was. It was such a contrast to the darkness of heartache that clouded the Kane Family. However, you could always hear the birds chirping louder in the courtyard of Kendall's condo more than anywhere else. Bianca approached Kendall's condo door knowing that beyond that door, she would no longer see Kendall. She would never see her trying to make breakfast or offering her a cup of coffee. She knew that she needed to go into her place, not merely to get her an outfit for the service, but also for herself. This would be the ultimate reality check for her, a way for her to accept that this was not some unbearable dream, but her new reality. She opened the door to her sister's home finding the last thing she would guess to come across: a very drunk and passed out Ethan on the floor. She glared at the room and saw the hurt in every smashed item. She angrily went over to Ethan and tried to awaken him and forcefully tugged on his clothing.

"Get up Ethan" Bianca angrily yelled at him. "Get up!"

Startled, he quickly uttered the words that were in thoughts, "Kendall…" He looked up to only find Bianca, "Leave me alone, just leave me the bloody hell alone." Ethan had never been anything but nice to Bianca, but she know that things were different this morning, this of all mornings. Ethan got up from the floor only to dig up a bottle of alcohol out of the kitchen cabinet. He began to open the bottle to continue the drunken binge he was drowning himself in.

Bianca took the bottle, grabbed it and flung it across the room. The smashing of the bottle to the floor shocked Ethan. He had never seen Bianca like this before, but she had never faced the prospect of life without Kendall. "This, this is how you honor my sister, by drowning yourself in alcohol. _She loved you Ethan_, she wanted to share her life with you"

"That's just it, _'loved'_ past tense." Ethan raised his hands in defeat, "Bianca, she's gone, and it's over." Ethan went back over to the cabinet in search of anything alcoholic. Knowing that there was no more, he went over and got his keys to go out and get something to drink, anywhere he could.

Bianca blocked Ethan's path and shoved him back in his chest, "You think you have a monopoly on pain, you think you're the only one that lost her," Bianca yelled angrily with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She was _MY_ sister, she _MY_ blood. You may not have had a lot of time with her, but neither did I. We all lost, nothing is ever going to be the same. Nothing is ever going to feel the same, but doing this to yourself" She shook her head. "I know that she wouldn't want this." Ethan looked at Bianca; tears welled up in his eyes. Bianca quickly turned around and walked out the door leaving Ethan with his thoughts.

Ethan looked around and began to pick up everything he had launched around the room in anger. As he continued to pick up fragments of glass, he also picked up the ring box from the floor. He opened it to reveal the ring he had bought for Kendall. He stared at the box for a while, pondering the lost possibilities. He then snapped it closed and clutched the box as he fell to his knees and slumped against island of the kitchen. He sobbed unlike he ever had before. In that one moment, the true impact of Kendall's death overwhelmed him.


	7. Fuzzy Edges

**Chapter 7: Fuzzy Edges**

It had been a couple of days since the Kane family's world had been turned upside down. It was the morning of Kendall's memorial service. The last few days everyone was in a daze trying to cope with everyday life. Bianca had the advantage of Miranda. As much as she missed Kendall, Miranda gave her the reason to wake up the past few mornings. For Erica and Ethan, things were much more difficult. Bianca arrived at Erica's with Miranda in tow, ready to accompany her mother to the memorial service.

Bianca entered Erica's and was met by her Uncle who had been caring for her mother the last few days, "Good Morning, Uncle Jack. Where is mom? Is she ready?"

"Hello, sweetheart, not sure, she has not come out of her room this morning." Jack explained to her as he embraced her.

"Do you mind watching Miranda; I am going in to check on her." Bianca handed Miranda to her uncle who gladly accepted. Miranda was the only ounce of joy in this entire tragedy.

Bianca walked into her mother's bedroom, "Mom? Are you ready to go?" She asked as she found her mother sitting at her vanity still in her robe, staring at a velvet box.

Erica stood silent for a few seconds longer and looked at Bianca. "I'll be ready soon. Go on ahead; take your uncle Jack with you. I will get there on my own."

"But, mom we should go together." Bianca told Erica.

Erica rose to go to her closet, "Go on ahead. Please Bianca! There is something that I have to do before I head to the service."

Bianca half smiled, "Alright, we will see you there mom." She paused to look at her mother as she proceeded to get ready and she left for the service.

* * *

Ethan sat on the couch dressed in the suit Kendall had bought him for his first day at Cambias. He remembered the day he emerged from their bedroom dressed in this suit. He remembered the way she looked at him and the way she kissed him that morning. She had told him that it was her favorite. His thoughts returned from his memories to his current reality. He was staring at an open bottle of vodka and a glass. He was prepared to attend the service, but felt the pain would be too much. What a coward he thought. He wanted to take the easy way out. He then poured it into the glass and looked at it some more.

"That's not going to bring her back." Ethan turned over his shoulder, somewhat surprised at her appearance. Erica had entered Kendall's home without him even noticing it.

Ethan placed the drink under his nose not looking at Erica and somewhat chuckled,

"Funny, and how hypocritical of you. This worked for you. Took you away from what ailed you."

Erica walked in front of Ethan, "I thought it did, but it only clouded my true feelings. I know you're in pain, but that won't make it go away. Oh for a while it will, but eventually the fuzzy edges wear off. You don't think that I have wanted to pick up a bottle the last few days and drown in it. Every moment of every waking hour, I have wanted to forget, but I know that Kendall would be disappointed. That is why I haven't looked into the bottom of a bottle. She deserves at least that much from me."

Ethan looked at Erica and then at the drink in his hand. He nodded and walked over to the sink and poured the vodka from the glass and the bottle down the sink. He rested both hands on the edge of the sink and looked over at Erica, "I need to be there, I need to say good-bye to her."

She stretched her hand out toward Ethan, "It's time for both of us." He reached out for her and both walked out the door. Before exiting, Ethan stopped and looked back into the condo and closed the door behind them.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Be Patient, the outline of this story is still in development.


	8. Symbols of Love

**Chapter 8: Symbols of Love**

"Ms Kane would you like some time alone before the memorial service. I can open the casket if you would like'" the director asked Erica.

She nodded in agreement. With Jack and Bianca by her side, they approached Kendall. All were taken aback at the sight of Kendall. She looked so beautiful and yet so still. Had they not know that she was gone; they would have believed that she was merely sleeping. Bianca had picked out an outfit for Kendall that was totally her. She knew that she would have loved it. Jack, Erica and Bianca all drew near Kendall.

Jack was the first to speak, "Kendall, sweetheart, I love you … gosh I'm going to miss you. I always, always thought of you as my daughter." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and a tear escaped his eyes and landed gently on her face. He backed away from her, unable to keep his composure in front of Erica and Bianca. He removed himself from the room. Men are supposed to be the strong ones, but even this rocked the men in Kendall's life.

Erica and Bianca remained there with Kendall. The Kane women together, as it should be. Both just stared at her for a few moments, still trying to comprehend how all of this could have happened. Erica reached for an item in her purse. She pulled out the velvet box and opened it. It held the pearls, the same pearl necklace that she had ripped off Kendall's neck when she was at Michael's funeral. Erica was so angry that day. Things were so different back then for them. Things had healed, and Erica had the necklace fixed. She was going to return it to Kendall, prior to her wedding. She had planned to present it to her at the rehearsal dinner, a bridesmaid gift of sorts. She pulled out the necklace which brought a smile to Bianca's face.

"I was going to give this back to you, as a gift. It belonged to you from the start. I know your grandmother would have approved that you have this. My only wish is that you would have been wearing it on my wedding day, standing right beside me and Bianca." Tears streamed down her face while she placed the necklace around her neck. She kissed her cheek and continued talking to her. "I will always, always love you and I will miss you forever, until we meet again, sweetheart."

Kendall's tears freely fell. She observed the love that her mother showed for her. She knew that Erica loved her, but she always had some lingering doubts. Now there was absolutely not doubt. "Why are you doing this to me," Kendall asked the man that was in her room. "What have I done to you, what have we done to you?" Kendall's attention returned to the monitor of her mother and sister. She was shocked that she was watching all of this. It was surreal to her. How could they believe that was her, but then how could they not. The resemblance was uncanny. She wept at the thought that her presumed death was causing her family so much heartache. Kendall continued to watch.

Bianca helped support her mother, but she too mourned her own loss. She kissed Kendall's forehead and whispered to her sister, "I love you - forever. Thank you for being my protector, but more importantly I am so proud that you are my sister."

Bianca and Erica knew it was time and looked at the director and said, "We're done." The director reached over Kendall to begin to close the casket when Ethan came in.

"Wait!" Ethan shouted and looked at both of them.

Erica told the director to stop. Bianca hugged Ethan and Erica squeezed his hand in approval. They left Ethan alone with Kendall. Ethan slowly approached the woman he had loved more than anyone in this world. It was so strange to see her there, but he needed to say good-bye to her. He stroked her hair as his eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry; I was not there for you." Ethan tried to choke back the tears. "I should have been there with you. I know about our baby, and you would have been a great mother. I was so looking forward to our life." Ethan wiped the tears from his face. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the ring box. He removed the ring from it and it was a brilliant diamond, befitting Kendall's taste.

"That night, I was going to give this to you," he paused as he held the ring with his finger tips. "It was supposed to be the best night of our lives. Now I realize that your gift would have trumped mine. Either way, you would've made me the happiest man on earth. I know that I would've made you happy." He paused to look at her. "We would have been great parents together. God -I wish you were still here." He gently placed the ring on her left hand and in a soft voice told her, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." He kissed on her lips and then placed a teddy bear near her. It was a gift for the baby he would never know. He walked out of the room, but hesitated, he then turned back to get one last look and then mouthed the words _'I Love You Forever'_ and walked out of the room.

It was agony for Kendall to watch Ethan in so much pain. She needed to know why she was here. Her body had begun to heal, and the baby was fine according to the doctor that was caring for her. But, why she thought? If they wanted her dead, why would they nurse her back to health? What could they want with her? She knew she had enemies and her mother had enemies, but what did that have to do with the situation. Her mind raced at all the possible reasons for her captivity. She could not find a plausible reason, but as Kendall patted her belly she looked at Ethan on the screen. One thing she did know, without a shadow of a doubt, she loved him more than she had realized. She recognized his true love for her and their baby. She knew she would have to fight to get back to him, to get back to all of them.

* * *

A/N: I know that this story is slowing progressing, but stay with me. The next few chapters should be more revealing about where this is going. Thanks for the reviews and all the compliments. 


	9. Pictures & Memories

**Chapter 9: Pictures & Memories**

A few weeks had passed since Kendall's service. Since that awful day, it had been difficult for everyone. Day to day living was a task for each of them.

Erica and Bianca arrived at Kendall's condo hoping to take on one of those tasks. They knocked, but Ethan did not answer, so they let themselves in. They had not been there in some time, but you could still feel Kendall's presence everywhere. Bianca could even swear that she could smell the sweet subtle scent of her perfume. Erica walked over and pick up a double picture frame from the table. On one side there was a photo of all the Kane women and on the other side there was a beautiful photo of Kendall and Ethan together. Bianca walked over to her mother and lovingly gazed at the photos with Erica.

"God – I miss her Bianca!" She ran he fingers over the photo, "Were they happy together? I mean, I was so insistent on her leaving him and her moving on that I never noticed."

"Yeah, they were mom; he was so good for her. They made each other so very happy and he loved her without conditions. He was willing to give her the world if she wanted. " Bianca told Erica and she simply smiled. Erica and Bianca decided it was time.

Ethan walked into the condo after a long and frustrating day at the office. He would only go to work to help get his mind off all the memories. He heard some voices in the condo coming from the bedroom, "Hello?" He shouted out toward the area.

Bianca peeked out of the bedroom door, "Ethan, its us, we're in here."

Ethan walked in to the bedroom and noticed that Erica and Bianca were packing away Kendall's clothing and some of her belongings. Ethan stared around the room, his expression giving away his displeasure at what he was seeing.

"What are doing?" Ethan sternly asked both of them as he watched.

"It's time Ethan. We wanted to be the ones to pack Kendall's things, so you wouldn't have to do it." Erica explained to Ethan as she continued to take Kendall's clothing from the closet.

Ethan grabbed Kendall's jacket from Erica, "You're not taking anything. I won't let you." Erica glared at Ethan.

"Ethan, it's done, Mom and I sold the condo. It was in Kendall's name and I know you were both here but …Ethan" Bianca tried to rationalize with Ethan.

Ethan stared down at the jacket, and told them, "I said no, you're not moving anything."

"Ethan!" Erica tried to get him to listen.

"You don't understand, you're not moving anything. The reason you are not taking anything is that I bought the condo. Her things will remain here where they belong. Nothing is leaving this house." Ethan started to return her clothing from the box to the closet. Erica and Bianca carefully watched him as he continued.

Bianca grasped Ethan's arm to stop him, "I know you miss her," Bianca glanced at Erica, "We all miss her, but Ethan, the only way, the only way that we can all move on is if you take certain steps. Steps needed to help the grieving process. You can't just sit here with all these reminders around you."

"Did your therapist give you that bit of advice?" Ethan snidely remarked to Bianca. Ethan then realized that his remark was uncalled for. "Bianca…. I 'm sorry – I didn't mean to…" he paused.

"Ethan we understand" Bianca interrupted Ethan. He walked over to the bed, defeated in his demeanor and sat there.

"I love her." He sat there and just stared at her jacket, "She was going to be my wife. I was going to ask her to marry me that night." Erica and Bianca glanced at each other surprised at his comment. "I guess we were both going to surprise each other that evening." Ethan was referring to the baby and the proposal.

Seeing the hurt and love in his eye, Erica walked near Ethan and told him, "When you ready, we will help you with all of this,"

She pointed toward Kendall's things, "until then, you do what you need to do." Both Bianca and Erica decided to leave.

Ethan was again left there with her belongings and the memories. Ethan ran both hands through his hair in desperation and looked around the room. "How am I supposed to make it without you? How the hell am I supposed to go on without both of you?" He buried his face in his hands.

Kendall's looked on determined and answered Ethan, "You're not going to have to. I am going to find a way out of this hell, one way or another." For the first time, Kendall felt an incredible amount of strength both mentally and physically. She had to find a way out of here. It had been a couple of months and she still had no idea who her captors were. Why they were holding on to her, she did not know, but she was going to figure it out soon.


	10. Secrets & Lies

**Chapter 10: Secrets & Lies**

It was mid summer and it had been four months since Kendall's death. Erica arrived at the cemetery. This had become a bit of a ritual for her. She would go there once a week to lay flowers on Kendall's grave. Ironically, the daughter she never wanted in her life, was the daughter she couldn't let go. She liked to go there and talk to Kendall, share her thoughts with her. This was something that was difficult for her to do when Kendall's was alive. It was her way of still being a mother to her. As strange as it seemed, it made sense to her.

She approached Kendall's headstone and much to her surprise he was near there. She snidely asked him, "What brings you here?"

"Same as you, paying respects, I guess." He paused, and looked her over, "You come often do you?" He questioned her and Erica only stared at him. "You must have tremendous guilt, don't you? That's why you come every week."

"I really don't have to justify my reasons for being here, especially to you, but she's my daughter and I love her David." He could see the pain in her eyes, but he coldly glared at her for a few moments. Things were anything but cordial between them.

"You love her, huh? Are you the same woman who never even acknowledged Kendall's existence, barely referring publicly that she was your daughter."

Erica became angry that David would throw that part of her life in her face. "That was a different time. You have no right to judge me, none! Why the hell am I still standing here talking to you about this" She was enraged at David's remarks.

"Well, I get it, you're here; I guess you must love her." David closed the gap between them and was inches from her face, and quietly he told her, "It is painful isn't it? It hurts to have your life snatched out from under you. Your pain makes it easier for me to get up in the morning." His voice was cold and heartless toward her. "I just hope you wake up each day with the same heartache that I've had to wake up to."

She attempted to slap him, but David caught her hand before she could connect with his face. "You're a bastard, David. You think I care about YOUR PAIN. I didn't have a hand in your pain. Your pain was caused by your precious baby doll and her momma. Babe is where she should be, behind bars and that is where you belong and Krystal well…" Erica was furiously cut off by David

"What, Erica, she got what she deserved, isn't that what you were going to say. She didn't deserve to die Erica."

Erica seemed delighted that she had gotten to David. "She brought that onto herself. Everything that you all got was cosmic payback for what you did to Bianca, to Kendall, to all of us. If only Krystal would have turned herself in and not run like she did, that accident, well - it was all her fault." Erica coldly told David.

"And Kendall, what about her," David asked.

"Don't you even …you have no right to even mention her name." Erica got into his face.

"I think she'd get a kick at how you defender her. Funny, how she had to die for you to do it." He chuckled as he walked a few steps from her. "To bad you'll never get to know her child."

Erica turned around surprised at David's statement, "What did you say?"

David stood there quiet. Erica probed him again, "You said _her child_. What would posses you to say something like that?"

David quipped, "Well, she was pregnant, wasn't she?"

"How would you know?" She asked him.

David raised his eyes, "I guess the paper must of mentioned it," he quickly changed his focus on their conversation and looked over at Kendall headstone and callously smirked at her, "Her death Erica, that's _YOUR _comic payback," He then looked back at her, "Paybacks a bitch isn't it," He walked away content that he had gotten the last word.

Erica was taken aback at his statements, but particularly about Kendall's pregnancy. She was sure that the papers had not reported that detail. She thought it was strange that he would know about the baby. She reflected about it for a few moments, and then tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. She left the flowers and went to visit Bianca.

The pounding of the door resonated through the hallway, "I coming," the banging continued as Bianca moved toward the door, "Whoa, I said I'm coming." Bianca opened the door to a frantic looking Erica, "Mom?" She rushed into Bianca home.

* * *

"Bianca, do you have the newspaper?" Erica asked her frenzied for an answer.

"What newspaper, today's mom?" She asked her mother puzzled that she was so anxious about seeing the newspaper.

"No, I need to see the clippings… about Kendall … about the accident. I need to know something"

"What, what is it that you need to know" Bianca stood still for a moment and then saw the desperation on her mother's face, so she went to retrieve the clipping she had saved. Erica took them from Bianca and anxiously scanned them.

"What are you looking for?" Bianca asked.

"Did we tell anyone?" Erica asked as she continued to look through the clippings.

'Tell any one what, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" Bianca asked confused.

"About the baby, Kendall's baby, it was only, me, you, Jack and Ethan that knew", Erica paused, "something is not right."

"What's not right?" Erica continued to look through the articles. Bianca placed her hand over the articles to stop her mother, "You're not going to find anything in there Mom. We had agreed that we would honor Kendall's privacy and not give the media everything. Kendall hated that type of intrusion." She tried to calm her mother down.

Erica placed the clippings down, "I'm sorry sweetheart for scaring you. I guess I just over-reacted."

"Why? What was this all about?" Bianca was concerned for her mother and had been since that night Kendall died. She knew her mother was handling this well, but she was waiting for a breakdown or some relapse in her recovery.

"It was nothing… Nothing I can't handle. You're looking at me like I've cracked." She looked at Bianca and tried to reassure her, "I'm fine, I really am." Bianca tentatively nodded. "I have to run, I meeting Jackson for dinner, I love you sweetheart. Give Miranda a kiss for me."

She quickly hugged Bianca, "Sure, I love you too mom." Erica left Bianca's place, but that feeling still lingered for her.

* * *

Erica arrived at the penthouse where Jackson was awaiting her arrival. She walked in preoccupied. "Jackson, I need a favor"

"Anything, what is it that you need." Jack asked her concerned about the tone in her voice.

"First, I need to ask something. Did you ever tell anyone that Kendall was pregnant?"

Jack grasped her shoulders, "I wouldn't go against your wishes. You wanted for Kendall to have some semblance of privacy. After everything she had been through the last few years, she deserved at least that much. You, Bianca, and certainly Ethan didn't need anymore intrusion from the media in your lives. So no, I didn't tell anyone, not even Greenlee."

Erica heavily sighed, "Thank you. Now I need something else. I need for you to get me the full autopsy report on Kendall."

Jackson looked horrified at her request, "Why, why would you want something like that. I mean …"

"Don't look at me like that. I just need for you to verify something for me. We really never got the details about the baby. I need to know how far along Kendall was in her pregnancy?" Erica asked Jack.

"Why, Erica. Why would you want to know that now? Why torture yourself with such a detail." Jack shook his head in disbelief at her request.

"I just want to know, I need to know…please Jackson." She pleaded with him.

Jackson made some phone calls and within the hour they messengered the report over to Erica's Penthouse. Jackson took the report, but Erica was eager to know. Jack, however, took his time to look over the report. He knew that this was something he had to do for Erica. She watched him as he read the report. The look in his eyes gave away something that disturbed him and surprised him. Erica noticed the change in his disposition.

He looked at her with apprehension in his eyes, "Erica, there is definitely something here. Something that you need to know … uhh Kendall wasn't pregnant. According to this report she was never pregnant at all."

"That's impossible Jack" Erica shook her head and walked away from Jack. "No it can't be."

"That's what it says here, I'm sorry Erica."

"It is impossible Jackson. She told Bianca" Erica boldly stated to Jack.

Jackson pointed toward the report, "It's in here, Erica?"

"No, it can't be right, because Kendall had seen a doctor before she died." Jackson tried to interrupt her, "Wait, She had her pregnancy confirmed. I know this because Ethan mentioned something to Bianca a while back. He told her that a receptionist from a doctor's office had inadvertently called Kendall's condo to reminder her of an upcoming appointment. Jack, this was after the accident. So that report can't be right, it's not right." Erica just nodded in skepticism at the report.

"Erica, tell me why you are bring this up now? Okay, maybe this report is wrong, but why now, what brought this on?"

Erica looked at Jackson with a slight hesitation. She was unsure whether or not she should share her suspicions, "David knew. He knew about Kendall. Here me out on this, before you think I have gone off the deep end…okay"

"Okay, Erica. Go ahead." Jack assured Erica that he would listen.

"What if David had something to do with Kendall's accident. I mean he hates me enough that he would want to cause me this kind of pain."

"Erica, c'mon. How does David connect in all of this? It's ridiculous. It totally appears to be some horrible accident. They just haven't found the person who was responsible. Whoever it was fled the scene in a panic. You know they are still searching for that man in the composite sketch. Erica it looks nothing like David. He does have a grudge, but I seriously doubt that he would do something so horrible. David can be evil, but even he couldn't…" Jack attempted to rationalize his explanation.

She quietly chuckled, "You give David too much credit. There's just something there. I can't put my finger on it. He has that capacity to hurt people, just think about Jack. He didn't go after Bianca because he still has some feeling for her, but Kendall….there is no love lost between them. Kendall went after Babe with a fury after we found out about Miranda. She was behind Babe losing custody and convinced Bianca to let the DA go after her. He also knew that my relationship with Kendall had changed, he knew, he knew Jack - this would be the way to get back at me. I'm convinced. I think that he may have had something to do with what happened to Kendall. I'm sorry Jack that's just the way I feel." Erica wiped away some tears. Tears she was shedding at the mere thought of the possibility that she may have lost Kendall because of a vendetta against her. "This may have just been my fault."

"It wasn't. It was an accident, Erica." Jack took Erica in his arms and tried to comfort her, "that's all it was, a horrible, horrible accident. Just let it go, Erica. Honor her, but let it go."

She closed her eyes pressed her head near his chest and inaudible to Jackson, Erica whispered, "I can't."

* * *

Sorry I took so long to provide an update. Thank you for the reviews, I have different options where I can take this story, so stick around. Thank again 


	11. Finding The Way

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this latest installment; sorry I took so long for this update. I have pretty much mapped out the entire story. Just when you think you know what is going to happen, there may still be a twist left_

**Chapter 11: Finding the Way**

"Steven … Steven, can hear me" Kendall cried out to the man in charge of her captivity the last few months.

"What is Kendall?" He asked as he stood on the other side of the door.

"I know he's not here. I know that, I am asking you again. Please, please, let me go. I promise you, that I will not tell anyone about your involvement. If it is money that your want; you know that my sister and my fiancé are the heads of Cambias. You obviously know who my mother is. They will give you what you want. Please just help me." Kendall voiced was filled with desperation. She knew that she needed to find a way out.

Steven could hear the anguish in her voice, but he just stood there listening, "Kendall, I can't! You know that I can't help you."

Kendall sighed and shook her head. She looked toward the door, "What is it that he has over you? It must be something. I know you're not completely heartless. You've shown at least much to me." Steven stood there for a few moments and walked away.

"I've seen the compassion in your eyes; I know there's some good in there." Kendall continued her conversation unaware that he was gone. She tried to get through to him. "Steven, are you there?" There was simply silence. She hated be confined to that room. Most of the time she was by herself, but every now, and then he would come in and talk with her. She never tried to escape at that point. He was always armed and his threats to her family kept her from trying anything. He will tell her that if she tried to escape, those that she loved will pay for her sins.

Over the past months, she had gotten to know Steven. Things between him and Kendall had softened. Her injuries from the initial accident had healed. The doctor that was taking care of her early on was dismissed months ago. She really never saw the doctor after she had healed. It was a person that she was not familiar with. Steven was the only face that she would see, but she knew someone else was running the show. He would often get calls through his cell phone, but she could never figure out who it was that was in charge. She knew she was in the mountains of Pine Valley, that much she was able to get from Steven. It was isolated area. Steven would tell her that if she would ever get out, no on would ever find her. The room she was held in was small and had no windows. It appeared to her to be some cellar or safe room. It was under the main part of the cabin. She had figured out that much, because she could hear a small amount of noise from above. What cabin, in the area of Pine Valley, would have an underground cellar or safe room, she often thought. She also considered the fact that maybe it was built specifically to hold her captive. She had not clue. The monitors were her only link to the outside world. It was the world that he only wanted her to see. She never had control over the content that she would see. They were turned on only to provide her a glimpse into her former life. It was a way to live the pain that Ethan and her family were going through. It was their brand of torture for her.

The most difficult time for Kendall, was when the monitors were focused on the condo. Whenever she would see Ethan, it was a double edge sword. She was happy to see him but it was misery to she him in such anguish over her absence. She hated not being able to be there for him and tell him he was not at fault. Each time she was allowed to see him, she wanted to crawl through the screen and be with him.

It was also, difficult to see her mother. As strong as she was, she always showed the world her Kane strength, but in her private moments Kendall would she the vulnerable side of Erica. The side she would hide from everyone. She was always touched by the times she was allowed to see Erica _'visiting her'._ The talks she had with her at her gravesite were emotional but also very revealing. Even though, her relationship with her mother had changed and gotten better prior to her 'death', it was only after her 'death' that she was able to see the mother that she had longed to have.

Ironically, watching these exchanges made her realize how precious life is and the time she spent being angry was simple that – wasted time. She realized that if and when she got out of here, she was not going to waste time. She was going to show her feelings to those that love her.

"I have to get back to all off you." Kendall looked at the monitors, "I will get out of here! I am going to fight to get out of here for all of you. Now I need to know who the hell is behind this." Kendall spoke to herself with determined tone in her voice.

* * *

Ethan was in a haze much of the past few months. I was so incomprehensible for him to believe that it had been 6 months to the day that Kendall had died. Bianca had invited Ethan to spend some time with her and Miranda on this of all days. He took comfort from the time he was able to spend with Bianca and Miranda. This was the only joy in his life, but it was also a painful reminder of what he had lost. They were also his only connection to Kendall and he adored Miranda.

"You miss her a lot do you?" Bianca asked Ethan while he was holding Miranda and cooing with her. He simply smiled at her and then his eyes and attention reverted back to Miranda.

"These past few months, I've often thought about what we would have had. Personally, it wouldn't of matter to me, as long as our baby would have been healthy." Ethan heavily sighed, "A baby, God Bianca, image a baby. It still takes my breath away." Ethan walked over and handed Miranda to Bianca.

"You know there are days that I wake up and I can still feel her sleeping next to me. In my dreams she is so alive." Bianca looked at him with empathy and his eyed watered. "Tell me Bianca, how am I ever going to move forward. They say each day is supposed to get easier, but it just gets harder. There are reminders everywhere. I pass a baby store and I think that I should be in there shopping up a storm with Kendall. Why did this have to happen?" He sat down and looked downward as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, but I promise it does get easier." Bianca tried to comfort Ethan by placing her hand over his hand.

"I know the last time you were angry with me that I had drunk myself into oblivion, but to be honest with you that is the only thing that makes me numb to this pain." Bianca looked on with concern as Ethan explained his drinking to her. She had suspected he was drinking heavily and had known that he had been intoxicated several times at the Pine Valley Inn bar. "I don't think I can do this ..."

"Ethan, things will get better" Bianca told him.

"I just can be here anymore." Ethan explained to Bianca.

"If you need to leave, that's fine Ethan" Bianca express to Ethan.

"Not just here Bianca, I think I may leave Pine Valley." Bianca looked at Ethan surprised.

"Why, Ethan. Your family is here."

"What family?" Ethan sarcastically told her

"I know that you just didn't say that." Bianca told Ethan as she held Miranda in her arms.

Ethan stroked Miranda's cheek, "Besides her, there's no one else."

Bianca shook her head, "You not only have Miranda, but you also have Zack You also have me and of course Mom."

Ethan chuckled a bit, "I know I have you and Miranda, Zack and your mom, well let's just say I'm not high on their list. Erica barely acknowledged my relationship with Kendall. It was only after she was gone that she was even cordial to me. So I'm not so sure I can count on either Zack or Erica as parts of my family tree. Its funny Bianca, while I was with Kendall, all I wanted was for Erica to accept me in Kendall's life because I knew that Erica was so important to your sister. Being that source of friction between Kendall and your mother was never where I wanted to be. Now she accepts me, but I wish she would hate me, because if she did it would mean that Kendall would be here today. I would fight Erica everyday if I could have Kendall by my side."

Ethan stood up ready to walk out of Bianca's apartment, "Ethan, I hope reconsider not leaving Pine Valley. I kind of hope Miranda will have her cousin around to help her out."

Ethan smiled at her and Miranda, "I think about it, good-bye Bianca."

"See you soon Ethan." Bianca returned his smile as he nodded at her.

* * *

Erica had showed concern for Ethan early on, but she had distanced herself from him the last few weeks. At one point, she had even accused him of being the cause of Kendall's accident. Jackson had mentioned to Erica about the threats against him and blamed him for not protecting her. Early on, many, including Jack, thought the accident was not an accident. That was later dismissed as a theory after the investigation. Jack along with Derek concluded that it was merely some terrible accident.

Even though each of them knew that it was an accident, Erica and Ethan each carried their own guilt about Kendall. While going through some of Kendall things, Ethan had come across an old box. Obviously it was Kendall's and he felt that her family should have it. Well he thought that Erica should have it. He asked her to come over.

That afternoon the skies were gray. A late summer thunder storm started to fill the air as Erica made her way to Kendall's condo. She arrived at the door and paused to look around as the thunder roared around her. It surprised her that she was startled. She had not been to Kendall's place since the time that she and Bianca had tried to pack away her things. She rang the door.

"Hello, Erica." He gave her a hug, butshe slighted him.

"Hello, how are you?" She asked him knowing full well that neither could ever answer that question honestly ever again.

"Doing what I can Erica. The reason I called you was that I was going through some of Kendall's things and I came across something." Erica looked at him puzzled as he walked into the bedroom to retrieve the item. He walked back in with a box in his hand. It had appeared old and worn out. It was a wooden chest.

He handed to Erica, "It was Kendall's and now it belongs to you."

Erica looked at him as she held the box. She went over and sat on the living room couch. She gently put the small chest on the table and she slowly opened it. To her surprise it was filled with things from Kendall's childhood. There were some pictures of her as a child and others of her growing up. As she looked at them, she wondered why she had never asked Kendall for any photos of her as a child. Erica never understood why, but she wished she had.

"I assume you've seen these." Erica held up the photos to Ethan.

"I have" Ethan told Erica as he nodded.

She continued to look through the box and found some clipping of herself. They were old magazine photos. It was obvious to her that Kendall cut them out after she had found out that she was her mother. She continued to look through the box and also found a necklace made of macaroni. It appeared to be something that a child would make in an art class. Erica wondered if she had made it for her adoptive mother. It was very likely she had.

Ethan interrupted her thoughts, "Erica there's something else." Ethan reached into the chest and at the bottom found the letter. "This is for you. She told me that she wrote this before she knew who exactly you were."

She took the letter from Ethan and read part of it,

_'… I know you don't know me, but when I find out who you  
are, I hope that we can have some sort of relationship. I don't  
know why you gave me up, but that doesn't matter. I love you!  
One day I hope that you can love me too._

_I hope to find you someday and meet you!_

_ Always Your daughter,  
Kendall'_

"I have never seen this." Erica placed her hand over her mouth staring at the letter.

"We talked a lot about that time in her life. With what I was going through with Zach, she tried to make me understand by paralleling her life to mine. She told me that she wrote that letter the night she accidentally found out she was adopted, before the hate and the resentment. She always knew that she belonged somewhere else. She told me that trying to hate you did nothing for her. She said that having all of you in her life was all she ever dreamed of. – and she got it"

Thunder startled her out of her baffled state of mind. Ethan looked toward the window then back at her.

Erica looked ready to flee the condo because of the storm. "I know that you hate storms." She quickly shot a glance toward Ethan, "she told me."

As the thunder resonated outside, Erica continued to sit there. "What else did she tell you?" Erica looked over at Ethan as he went over to start a fire in the fireplace. She was frightened and Ethan knew she was scared.

Ethan looked over at Erica, as he stoked the fire "She told me about that night of the storm a couple of years ago. That's the day things really changed for the both of you. She was so happy that she was finally able to have some positive impact in your life"

"It was amazing how open she was with you. Kendall was really not one to share her feelings so openly," Erica sighed, "very much like her mother."

Ethan smiled over at her, "Well, she didn't open up to me overnight, it took some time."

"You know looking back I just wish that I would have come around sooner. We were both just so stubborn." Erica told him as she looked at a photo of Kendall as a teenager.

"Even when things were bad between the two of you, she told me that she always felt this connection with you. Kendall really loved you Erica. She always wanted to be in your life." Erica eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry for so many things Ethan." Erica disclosed to him, "Not having her as a part of my life all these years if one of them. I'm also sorry that I never had the chance to thank you for saving Kendall's life at the fundraiser. I never believed Kendall was so broken. You helped Kendall out of a very bad place, but most importantly I'm sorry I never gave you a chance. I just thought you weren't good enough for Kendall. Apparently I was so wrong, very wrong. You would have made Kendall happy."

Ethan smiled at her and she looked out the window and realized it was over, "Looks like the storm has passed. The sun is peeking through." He nodded, "Who knows maybe better days are ahead – for each of us." Erica got the box and started to walk out the door. She turned back around, "Thank for you this; you will never know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. You're welcome Erica."


	12. She's Alive!

**Chapter 12: "She's Alive!"**

Ever since the day that Erica had asked Jack to review the report on Kendall, he was withholding some information from her. He had told her to let it go, but he was unable to do the very thing he had told her to do. He had a gut feeling that things weren't right. He had not been completely forthcoming with what was in the report to Erica. He had gone to Joe Martin to ask if the medical examiner had made a mistake. He had admitted that it was a possibility, but it was highly unlikely.

Jack was not content with that explanation that he had gotten. Some of the information in the report bothered him, but he would have to get some conformation before proceeding forward.

Jackson had done his own investigation and had come upon a startling discovery. He called Bianca and Ethan over to Erica's penthouse to share what he had learned. Bianca and Ethan had arrived at about the same time. Erica, however, had not yet arrived back home.

Jackson greeted them both, "Thank you for coming."

"Well, you said it was important Uncle Jack. What's this all about?" Bianca asked her uncle as she entered the penthouse concerned about the look in his eyes and his uneasy demeanor. She wondered to herself what was so important that she and Ethan needed to be there.

"I will tell you but, we need to wait for your mother. She hasn't returned. What I have to say, will impact everyone in this room and that includes Erica." Jackson explained to Bianca.

"Is this about Kendall? " Bianca questioned him knowing that could only be the reason that Ethan would be included in this meeting.

Before Jack could answer Bianca's question, Erica walked in, "What about Kendall?" Bianca turned around as both Jack and Ethan looked at Erica.

"Hello Bianca. Ethan hello… What's going on? What about Kendall?" Erica greeted Bianca and anxiously waited for an answer from Jack.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Erica, come sit over her. There is something I need to tell all off you." Jackson grasped Erica's hand to help guide her to the couch.

Erica quickly pulled her hand away apprehensive at the way he was coddling her. "No, Jack. Tell me now. I can see it in your face. Don't treat me like a piece of glass ready to break. I've survived the death of my daughter, so whatever it is Jackson, I can handle."

"Remember, the report you told me to get for you a few weeks back." Jack looked at Erica as he explained to her.

Bianca looked her uncle and her mother confused as to what they were talking about and what this had to do with her or Ethan, "Report, what report, Mom?"

Erica just stared at Jackson and didn't look at either Bianca or Ethan apprehensive to respond to the question. Jack instead answered for her.

"A while back, you mother asked me to look at the autopsy report of Kendall." Ethan and Bianca looked over at Erica horrified at what he had just told them. "Basically, Erica wanted to know how far along Kendall was in her pregnancy."

Ethan interrupted Jack, "Why? Why now?"

Erica did not dare look at Ethan. She slowly sat down while Jackson continued on. "Erica had a confrontation with David at the cemetery and made it know to her that he knew about the baby. It concerned your mother."

"Is that why you wanted to know if we told anyone about Kendall's pregnancy?" Bianca sat near her mother as she slowly nodded to her.

"While I was reviewing the report, for the information your mother wanted, we discovered something."

"Jack no!" Erica adamantly nodded at Jack and quickly shot a glanced at Ethan.

Jackson tried to ease her fears, "Erica wait, let me continue. It said that Kendall was never pregnant."

"That's not true," Ethan shook his head in disbelief. "She told Bianca, she bought the shirt, and they called, they called from her doctor's office. She would never lie to us. It's wrong, the report it wrong, it's a mistake!" Ethan frantically went on.

Jack grabbed Ethan by the shoulders, "Ethan calm down. Let me finish. That's why things did not add up for me. Kendall would never lie about something this important and especially, she would never lie to Bianca. This I'm sure of. There is something else that was omitted from the report. Kendall had a small birthmark on the back of her neck."

Erica looked at Jack puzzled and said, "Yes she does, but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Well, it was never mentioned in the report. Identifying marks are usually listed." Jack explained to everyone.

"There maybe a simple explanation. Maybe they forgot to put it." Bianca tried to give reasons for the inconsistency.

Jack looked at Erica as Bianca seemed to realize that something was not right. "Uncle Jack, the other day you ask me if Kendall had ever had the birthmark removed. I wondered why you would ask me a question like that out of the blue. Is that why you wanted to know?"

"That's exactly why. But, there's more. All the pieces still didn't add up, so I went to Derek with my suspicions. He thought my theory was that of a grieving parent. I couldn't tell you Erica. I couldn't include you in this part because if my theory turned out to be wrong, I didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Out with it Jack. What are you trying to tell us" Ethan sternly told asked Jackson.

He went to sit by Erica's side to tell her his news. "Erica, based on what I already knew, I went to Judge Lambert. I ..uhh, I had Kendall's body exhumed."

"What!" Erica was shocked at what he had done, "Why?"

"What I'm about to tell you is something that may turn our worlds upside down, again. We ran a DNA test. I got some strands of hair from your brush and ran them against Kend… against the sample." Erica and everyone looked absolutely stunned at what Jack was telling them. Jack held her hand, "Erica, the person in that grave isn't Kendall."

Erica heard his words echo in her mind and felt the world start to spin. She felt short of breath and appeared to be gasping for air. She got dizzy and just about collapsed at what he had just unloaded on them. Bianca was on the other side of Erica. She was there to helped support her mother.

Ethan was speechless as what Jackson had just told them. Bianca looked at Ethan, who appeared shaken. "Uncle Jack, I don't understand. Are you saying that Kendall's not dead?" She rambled on, "We were there! That was her in that hospital room. We all saw her. This doesn't make sense"

"Bianca, I know, it makes no sense, but that is not Kendall. I have no idea, why or how this was done. I know it seems absolutely impossible, but …" Jackson turned his attention to Erica while Bianca went over to Ethan who was dazed at all he had heard.

"Jackson, look me in the eyes. If I didn't bury my daughter all those months ago, then where is she? Does this mean that my daughter is alive." Erica voice showed such vulnerability and uncertainty.

Jack expression was serious, but was hopeful, "I'm not sure. The only thing I know is the person in that grave isn't Kendall."

Tears rolled down Erica's cheeks as, "She's alive. I know it, I knew it that night, but I was afraid to believe it. I came back here that night, and she called for me. I just didn't listen. I should of listened Jack." Erica's expression of sadness turned into fury in an instant, "He did this to her, didn't he Jack. I was right, wasn't I. David did this."

Ethan's eyes widened with rage, "Hayward? He's responsible for this. I'm going to kill him." Ethan tried to bolt out of the penthouse to go after David, but Bianca stepped in front of him long enough for Jack to help stop him.

He put his hands on Ethan's chest, "Whoa, we don't have any proof, Ethan. We have to be smart about this. Only a few people know what I just told you all. We can't let anyone else in on the fact that we think that Kendall maybe alive. The only way to find her is to pretend that nothing has changed. Everyone outside of this room must still believe that Kendall is dead."

"Are serious? Everything has changed. Kendall's alive and she out there. She maybe hurt or can't get back to us. I need to find her and our baby."

Erica wearily looked at Ethan, "Ethan! We have to do this Jack's way. Whoever is responsible may hurt her for real this time. I won't lose her, Ethan. I nearly drowned in my grief for her. I can't go through that again." She walked over to Ethan and embraced him, and whispered to him, "She's alive, Ethan! My daughter's alive!"


	13. Please Help Me!

**Chapter 13: Please Help Me**

While time moved at a rapid pace beyond the walls of her hell, for Kendall, the time was measured watching her belly expand. Kendall was unaware that her family has suspicions that she could be alive. She had no more visible contact with her family. The monitors from her room had been removed one morning out of the blue by Steven. She had objected, but she could not fight him in the condition that she was in. This move was disconcerting to her. It appeared to her that she was possible going to be moved or something worse was in store for her. By the time Jackson had shared his news with everyone, she no clue what had transpired. She had not seen the meeting so she was clueless that her family was trying to find her.

Despite knowing that Kendall was alive, it still left everyone on the edge. Things were still difficult for the Kane family and for Ethan, as Jackson tried to find her. They at least they had some hope that they would see her again. Kendall's first priority was the baby she was carrying. The conditions that she was being kept in were anything but ideal. She felt that her baby was in danger. She had gone through the pregnancy with Bianca and she was afraid that she was not gaining the appropriate weight that she needed to stay healthy. She sensed that something could be wrong. By her estimation, she was her 30 or 31st week of pregnancy. She knew that time was of the essence. The person responsible would soon reveal themselves or would feel the need to get rid of her soon. She knew that the survival of her baby depended squarely on her.

* * *

Ethan attempted to live up to his promise to Jack and Erica about trying to go on as if nothing had changed. In fact so much had changed. He wanted to find her and would go to the ends of the world to do so, but raising that suspicion may do more harm than good. He couldn't risk Kendall's life or the life of their child. Ethan would try to go about his day by retuning to the office. It was a futile attempt to help him keep that promise. The distraction of the office was welcoming to him. For a few moments in the day Ethan was able to function.

As usual the Cambias' offices were always a buzz with work. Ethan was a bit preoccupied with an upcoming project and of course thoughts of Kendall were never far behind. With everything racing through his mind he was unaware that Zach had entered his office.

"Thanks for the contracts." Ethan was looking down thinking he was thanking the receptionist. To his surprise his fathers stood before him.

"Ethan!" Ethan looked up surprised to see Zack in his office.

"What the hell brings you here?" Ethan voice seemed hurt and angered.

"Just came to talk, wanted to see how things are with you." Zack tried to spark a conversation with him.

Ethan continued to push papers around his desk and finally looked into his father's eyes, "Well as you can see, I'm here and I'm fine. I'm very busy."

"Ahh There is nothing like watching a Cambias at work." Zack sarcastically told Ethan

"Why do you do this …why... same old Zack"

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean… reflex I guess. Ethan, please let me help you through this. We haven't had a chance to talk about" he paused as the words hung in the air, "about Kendall."

"Don't even, you have not right." Ethan stared at him

"I know I haven't been a father to you and I didn't support your relationship with her. I know that this is a moot point but I now know that she was good for you. Whether you believe me or not, I did appreciate her standing by you when you were accused of the shooting. She was very loyal and loved you unconditionally."

Ethan chuckled, "Too late for the father/ son bonding routine….DAD. I have some work to get do so please – Leave."

"Fine!" Zack started to walk out and stopped and turned back to Ethan, "I'll be gone for a while, but if you need me, you know how to reach me."

Ethan gave Zack a side ways glance and turned his attention to his paperwork as Zach walked out.

* * *

Zack went up to a cabin owned by the Cambias Family. It was a property that was not known to either Bianca or Ethan. It was an enormous mountain retreat that Alex Sr. would use when he was in Pine Valley. He made sure that few knew about the place. Zack knew where it was from Michael and would use it every now and then to get away from all his troubles. The resort was very remote which was very appealing to him. If Zach wanted privacy, it was the right place to be.

Zack arrived this time during mid October. The first snow fall of the season had fallen coating the ground. Snow had a way of making things look new. It seemed to bring clarity to everything around him. He was still trying to find a way to make a go at a relationship with Ethan. He wanted to be a father to Ethan, but his animosity toward him was hard to swallow. It was even hard to get through to him since Kendall's death. He wanted to be there for him, but Ethan wanted no part of it. Kendall's death drove a deeper wedged between father and son.

Zach walked into the cabin dropped his small bag at the entrance. He had kept the maintenance of this place up himself and really no one knew of its existence. He quickly went over and started a fire in the fireplace.

Unbeknownst to Kendall, help was only a few feet above her. Below, Kendall was asking Steven to help her get out. She had told him that she was not feeling well. She was have abdominal pains throughout the last few hours and had alerted him to her condition. Steven appeared unconcerned. Kendall had tried to pull a similar stunt a few weeks before in a failed attempt to escape.

Kendall lay on the bed in pain, "Steven, please! Something is wrong with the baby. It's too soon for the baby. I need to see a doctor, please!"

He decided to unlock the door and take a look at Kendall. He was in doubt that she was telling the truth. He had become a bit harsh with her since the day he had removed the monitors. For the first time, Kendall was frightened that Steven would hurt her. "Kendall, I'm not falling for this. Not this time." As Steven reproached Kendall, he heard an unusual noise.

He looked up and realized someone was in the cabin. Kendall also noticed Steven's demeanor change. He looked worried about the noise above them. Someone was there, and it was clearly not the people that were behind this entire fiasco. It was certain that Steven was not expecting anyone at this time.

She looked toward the ceiling, "Help! Help!" Kendall screamed loudly in hopes that she would be heard. Steven tried to hush her by pointing the gun at her and threatening the baby.

He had some concern, but he believed that the area that they were in was sound proof. At least he hoped.

He whispered to her, "Yell all you want Kendall, they aren't going to hear you."

* * *

Zack was stoking the fire when he paused. He thought he had heard some noise. It was impossible. He knew that no one was around for miles. He continued working on the fire.

"I must be hearing things. Guess I'm just tired." He told himself as he went over and made himself a drink as he looked around the room. He had not been in the cabin for months, but he noticed that it appeared that someone had been there. There was a jacket that he found in the living area. He looked at it with familiarity in his eyes. He was unable to place it completely, but it was unsettling to him to know that someone had been there.

Darkness soon fell and Zack decided to retire to the master suite. Steven in the meantime locked Kendall back in the room and decided to hide out in an adjacent room to where she was held. Kendall, however, continued to yell for help. She was in excruciating pain and need to get help immediately. Whoever was above needed to hear her and help her?

Zack was pensive as he moved around the bedroom. He went over to the closet to retrieve the bag he had taken up earlier in the evening and tripped on a wood board that was slightly raised in the floor. He had never noticed that there was something wrong with the floor boards before. He slowly pulled back the small rug that covered the area. He noticed there was nothing wrong with a bad floor boards, it was in fact a door. Zack looked puzzled as the door that was slightly raised from the floor. It looked like a storm door. He never knew it existed.

He pulled at the door. It was extremely heavy and he was curious. The stairs appeared to go below the cabin. It looked like a separate and secret living quarters. Did his father make this for his own safety or was this simply a cellar he was never aware of. Why all the secrecy he quietly thought.

As he slowly descended, he started to hear the faint voice of a woman yelling for help. Her voice seemed labored and stressed. It, however, had a ring of familiarity to it. He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down the long and lit hallway. The cries of pain were louder.

"Steven, Please! Help Me! I'm begging you!" the voice continued and Zack was anxious to help. As he was halfway down the hall, the realization that he recognized the voice finally hit him.

"Kendall?" he quietly whispered. The words that slipped out of his mouth seemed to startle even him. Was it possible, could this be Kendall? It was impossible, Kendall was dead. That was the rationalization. He shook his head, but slowly and cautiously he continued on.

Steven had been in the room anxiously pacing with the gun in his hand. He had become angry and infuriated by the situation. He didn't want to deal with her in this state. He became livid and bolted from the room determined to quiet Kendall. He flung the door to his room open and ran right into Zack. Each were startled by the others appearance. A fight ensued. Both men struggled. Steven had the gun in hand and Zack got a hold of that hand to gain control.

The struggle continued for some time until Zack pinned Steven against the wall. He grabbed his wrist and pounded his arm against the wall to smack the gun out of his hand. The gun flew out of his hand as both men fought each other with a fury. Steven put up a great fight against Zack but he was finally able to subdue him. Zack gained possession of the gun. He was out of breath and bleeding from his lip and sustained some bruises, but Steven was worse off. He held the gun on him, "Who the hell are you?" Steven was on the floor. Zack kicked him in the stomach. He laid there semi conscious. He then tuned his attention to the closed door. He approached the door and it was locked. He went back to Steven to go through his pockets to get the keys and unlock the door. He was unsure what he would find, but whoever it was sure needed help.

He frantically yelled out as he fiddled with the lock, "Hello!" As he tried to figure what key it was. He banged on the door, "Can you hear me?" He finally unlocked the door and swung it open. The figure that lay on the floor rocked him to his core.

"Kendall! Oh my god … it can't be" He quickly went over to her He checked her pulse and realized that she was alive. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Kendall lay semi unconscious on the ground, but was slowly coming around. The pain had placed her in that state of consciousness. She looked up and was amazed to see that Zach was there. She became hysterical, "No. No... Please help me. Don't keep me here. Oh god, you…you did this! Oh god Zack, why…"

"Kendall, I didn't do this… I couldn't" Zack tried to explain to Kendall who believed that he was the one responsible. He was still in shock at the fact that this was Kendall, but he was even more stunned that she was very pregnant.

Kendall struggled to communicate through the intense pain and fear that she was feeling. She grabbed hold of Zack's shirt, "Please… please, if you love Ethan, you'll help me. Something is wrong, something is wrong with your grandchild." The news that Kendall was carrying Ethan son was overwhelming to him. He picked her up and gently placed her back on the bed.

"I'll be right back"

"No please! Zack, please don't leave me here" She begged Zack as he disappeared into the hallway.

Steven was still on the floor. Zack was fuming. He took the gun in his hand and went over to him. He grabbed him by the collar and dug his knee into Steven's throat. He pointed the gun at his head, "You son of bitch. Who paid you? Who?" Zack was screaming at Steven wanting to know the truth. "Tell me who are you working for?" Steven spat in Zack's face. Zack shot the gun down the hall as a warning to him, "The next shot is going right through your head. Tell me now… I swear to you, I will kill you right here!"

Steven was terrified about the look in Zack's eyes. A look of a man read to kill, "Okay! Okay I'll tell you." Steven had not intentions of dying for the ones that were responsible for taking Kendall. He whispered the name to Zack. He stared at Steven, pointed the gun between his eyes. Steven started to beg for his life as he held the gun between his eyes and instead he pistol whipped him across the face and knock him unconscious.

Zack rushed back into the room and picked up Kendall. He swiftly took her into his car and proceeded to get her back to Pine Valley. He made a call on route to the hospital, "It's me Zack … I need you to meet me at the hospital…no everything is fine, but bring Erica and Ethan….I can't explain now ….trust me, please just trust me Bianca." He hung up the phone and looked at Kendall through the rear view mirror, "Just hold on Kendall, we'll be there soon." Kendall lay in the back seat in immense pain holding her pregnant belly.


	14. They’re … Home

**Chapter 14: "They're … Home!"**

Zack pushed through the double doors of the ER with Kendall in his arms. He yelled out, "Maria, help me!" As an orderly got a gurney, the identity of the woman was obscured by her disheveled hair that lay across her face.

"Lay her here Zack …. Oh my god, what's going on Zack…?" Maria was stunned at the sight of the woman that lay before her. "It can't be, it's impossible, this can't be Kendall …."

"Maria, it is her …help her, please! There maybe something wrong with the baby."

"Take her in right away! Call Dr. Westmoore in Labor and Delivery immediately!" Kendall was quickly ushered into the examination room as Zack watched her disappear behind the doors.

At that instant, Bianca and Erica walked into the emergency room. Erica immediately disclosed her displeasure at being there, "I had no intentions of coming, but apparently, you still have a great deal of influence over Bianca. I'm only here because she asked me to come."

Bianca looked at him and noticed that Zack had been in some altercation, "Zack are you okay?"

"I'm fine! But there is something that I need to tell the both of you. I'm just not sure how to tell you this. You probably won't believe me so, I guess I will just come out and say it - Kendall's alive."

Bianca and Erica quickly looked at each other. Zack was puzzled at their non reaction, "Why are you not surprised. What's going on here? This somehow is not news to you, is it?"

"Zack it is just that …" Bianca tried to explain.

"Wait! Wait! So you know she's alive, you know she's here." Zack told them

"What?" Erica exclaimed to Zack, "What are you talking about?" Before Zack could answer Kendall was wheeled out of the examination room on the gurney in obvious pain.

"We have to take her to the OR, now!" Maria yelled instructions at she was being wheeled near her family.

Bianca and Erica rushed to Kendall's side, "Kendall!" they both shouted in unison. Zack slowly made his way out of the area.

"Oh my god sweetheart, you're here, it's really you!" Erica clung to Kendall. All she could do at that moment was cry at the sight of her mother and sister.

"Kendall, I can't believe it. You're back!" Bianca was elated to see her sister.

Kendall finally cried out as tears flowed all around, "Mommy …OHHH mom, I didn't die...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…mom, something - something is wrong with the baby …Oh God no…Ethan! Mom where is he?"

"We'll get him here, I promise." Erica held on to her daughter's hand as Maria tried to take Kendall away.

"We have to get her to the OR and deliver this baby." Maria told Erica.

"Maria Wait!" Erica held on to Kendall's hand, "look at me Kendall…who did this sweetheart, who is responsible." Erica asked Kendall.

Through her pain and tears she clutched her mother's hand tightly and was able to tell her "Zack! It was Zack!" She then clutched her belly as her pain overtook her. Maria ordered them to take Kendall to the delivery room.

As Maria started to rush away, Erica grabbed a hold of Maria, "Tell me, are they going to be okay? Please, Maria, I beg you. I know we've had our differences, but please make sure they'll be okay!"

"Erica it goes without saying, we will do our best. Dr.Westmoore is the best. Right now, the baby's heart rate is dropping and Kendall is hemorrhaging. Luckily Zack got her here just in time. I'm going to go with Kendall, I promise you, we will do everything we can" Maria left to accompany Kendall.

Erica stood there as she watched Maria walk away. He mind flashed back to the last time that she was there. It was the day this entire nightmare had begun. Erica placed her hand over her mouth as Bianca went over to her to embrace her. "Can you believe this Mom, they're both alive, they're both home."

Erica stared toward the doors that Kendall was taken though, "I can't do this again Bianca. This is just like before. I barely survived the last time I thought we lost her. I can't survive this twice." Tears mixed with rage started to boil in Erica.

"We won't lose them. This time is different." Bianca was going to continue to comfort her mother. At that moment, Erica caught a glimpse of Zack who returned to the ER. She charged him and started to wail her arms at his chest.

"You son of a bitch. How could you do this? How could you keep her from us!" Zack grabbed her wrists to stop her and Bianca attempted to take hold of her mother. Ethan walked in and quickly pulled Erica away from Zack. He was unaware to what was going on.

Erica yelled at Ethan, "He did it Ethan. He was the one responsible, He had Kendall."

"What!" Ethan was aghast at her revelation. He grabbed Zack by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Chaos in sued as Bianca tried to stop Ethan from choking the life out of Zack. Erica watched the man she thought was responsible try to fight his son back.

"No Ethan, Stop it!" Jackson and Derek rushed in to pull Ethan off of Zack. Zack was hunched over and gasped for air as he rubbed his throat. Jack continued to hold him back and pushed him away from Zack. Ethan walked away from Zack.

Erica approached him with a mix of emotions in her voice, "She's here. Kendall's here! She and the baby are alive."

Ethan clinched his jaw as he fought back tears, "How?" He shook in head in disbelief at the incredible news that Erica had just given to him.

"We don't know all the details, but she's here, they are both here. She's gone into labor."

Ethan looked at her, "I need to be with her. I need to see her."

"Ethan, I take you there." Bianca grabbed Ethan by the hand and lead him to the OR waiting room. Bianca wanted to talk to Ethan for a moment and fill him in on the few details that she had. She wanted a private moment to let him know that Kendall and the baby were possible in danger.

Derek went over to Zack, "Are you okay? Why don't you have someone look you over? Looks like you have been through hell."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Zack told Derek.

Erica glared at him, "Alone… it that how you left her. I am going to make you pay and suffer for taking Kendall and making us believe she was dead. I am going to make sure you join your brother in hell."

Jackson stood in front of her and tried to explain, "Erica, he wasn't responsible. He didn't keep Kendall from us. He found her Erica." He looked toward Zack, "He brought her back to us."

"No! No!" Erica shook her head repeatedly; "She told me he did it."

"She must have been confused. They arrested a man in a remote cabin in the mountains. Zack called Derek and told him that they would find him there."

"Well of course he would call Derek. This man is evidently going to take the fall for him. So how much did you pay him, Zack?" Erica was adamant that she was right.

"Listen to me. They had her there the whole time." Jack told her.

"Exactly, Zack is responsible. He wanted to see me suffer. He wanted to see his son suffer. Why Zack? Why would you do this?" Erica glared at Zack, "You're sick, you're as sick as that brother of yours. Thankfully that Cambias is dead and I'm going to make sure you will soon join him."

Zack stayed quiet and just stared at her. A few moments later he responded to her accusation in his raspy voice, "You're so quick to condemn the Cambias name. I guess you forgot that Miranda is a Cambias."

"Oh no don't you even go there…it may run through her veins, but she will never be a Cambias."

"How would you feel Erica if a Lavery was responsible? Seems like the Lavery brothers have similar issues as the Cambias' do. Just so you know, it wasn't me – Jonathan Lavery did this? He's the sick son of bitch you should go after"

"You're crazy, Jonathan is in prison." Erica was confused as she looked over at both Derek and Jack. "You're not buying this are you Jack. Derek, tell me you aren't falling for this."

"It's appears to be all true Erica. We were never informed that Jonathan had escaped from prison over 10 months ago. Jack and I found out that detail a couple of weeks. He targeted Kendall for her part in putting him behind bars. Jack and I found some letters in Kendall's office. They contained threats. Threats on your life and the lives of Bianca and Miranda. Kendall apparently confronted Jonathan at the prison. She didn't share this with anyone." Erica looked bewildered at the story Derek was weaving.

Jack interjected, "She thought that she could handle this on her own."

Derek continued, "The puzzle has slowly been falling in to place the last few days. Thanks to Zack the final piece was finding Kendall. There is plenty of evidence to link Jonathan to this. He had some help of course. We arrested a man at the Cabin. Zack subdued him and was able to help Kendall." Derek paused and glanced at Jack before continuing, "There's something else. We arrested Hayward. He apparently helped Jonathan stage Kendall's death. He didn't deny it when we picked him up." Concern filled Derek's voice, "The bad news is that there is no sign of Jonathan anywhere. We will find him Erica. He won't get away with this. I know it all confusing, but Jack will fill you in on anything else." He looked toward Zack, "We really need to talk."

Jackson took her aside, "Erica, I promise that I get him, but right now we have to focus on Kendall and our grandchild." Jack led her to the waiting room.

* * *

A/N: Still a few more chapters to go. Thanks for all the reviews. 


	15. The Miracle

**Chapter 15: The Miracle**

Ethan paced up and down in the waiting area. He continuously ran his fingers through his hair in deep anguish. He was concerned for Kendall and for his child. He was not allowed to be with Kendall because of the precarious position that she was in. Erica went over and hugged Bianca to comfort her. She took Bianca aside and filled her in about what Derek had just revealed to her. Jackson also took Ethan aside and told him that his father was not responsible. He let him know that Zack was responsible for finding Kendall. Ethan was stunned that Zack, the man he felt ruined his life, ironically gave him hope and possible his life back.

"Ms Kane?" the doctor walked in to the waiting room.

"Yes!" Erica rose to meet the doctor along with Ethan, Jackson and Bianca.

"First of all, we've delivered the baby. He's fine." Dr. Westmoore told the assembled group.

"He, a boy, Kendall had a boy?" Bianca anxiously asked the doctor.

"Yes. Yes she did. He was approximately 5- 6 weeks premature. He is however breathing on his own. He's a fighter that little one. As of now, there appears to be no complications."

"Oh thank God! How's Kendall. Can we see her?" Erica asked the doctor as Ethan stood speechless at the reality that he was now a father.

"Ms Kane." The doctor looked at everyone with uneasiness, "As you know your daughter went into premature labor. She was susceptible to some risk factors, but by her appearance she seemed to have had a limited weight gain during her pregnancy. From what I understand, her prenatal care was anything but ideal. Additionally, Kendall was hemorrhaging when she arrived. Whoever brought her to the hospital got her here just in time. Any more delayed in her care, and we may have been facing an ever direr situation." They all listened intently as he continued, "Kendall is critical at this moment. She has slipped into a coma. We will monitor her condition all night, but for now she is stable."

Erica shook her head in disbelief at the news about Kendall. Ethan finally spoke softly and slowly asked "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor responded, "We are doing everything possible. We just need for her to wake up."

Erica voiced her concern and asked, "Can we see her?"

"Not at this moment, but you all can see the baby, if you wish. Someone will let you know when you can go in and see her."

Ethan approached the doctor, "I need to see her – Please!" He pleaded with him. Dr. Westmoore saw the trepidation in Ethan's eyes. He gathered that he must be the father of the baby.

"Okay, they will be taking her to her room soon. Let me take you to her before they move her. Ethan quickly followed the Doctor to go see Kendall.

Erica, Bianca and Jackson stood behind in the waiting room. Bianca hugged Erica and Jackson hugged them both. They couldn't believe that Kendall had done it. She had managed to delivery a relatively healthy baby, even though she had been through hell. The emotions that they felt left them conflicted. They were elated but still were fearful about Kendall's well being.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Kendall had been brought in. Bianca, Jackson and Erica made their way to see the baby. They watched through the glass of the nursery as they saw Kendall and Ethan's baby for the first time. They were overwhelmed with joy to see the baby.

"It appears that he has a great set of lungs." They could see the baby crying out. "Making sure he is heard, just like his mom. I wouldn't expect anything less." Erica's tears flowed as she looked on with her family. Months ago, when she thought that Kendall was gone forever, she would often talk to Kendall at her grave site about what it would have be like to see her child. As that thought raced through her mind a smile broke across her face.

"Mom, she is a fighter too. She will pull through. She is not leaving us this time." Bianca's words filled Erica with hope for the first time.

"Bianca is Maggie here with Miranda now." Jackson hated to change the subject but some things needed to be discussed.

"Yes, she is downstairs. One of Aidan's hired guns is staying with her."

"You know this is the way it has to be until we find Jonathan." Jackson told both of them.

"Is that why he's here?" Erica pointed back behind her to a man that had followed them since they had left the OR waiting room.

"Yes, he is here for your protection. There are police and guards posted everywhere. They are outside of Kendall's room; one will be here in the nursery. Jonathan will get nowhere near our family."

"Uncle Jack, mom, I am going to go see Kendall." Bianca told them

"Okay sweetheart, we'll be there soon." Erica told Bianca.

Both Jack and Erica stood there in awe of seeing that baby boy. Erica placed her hand against the glass. "Can you believe this Jack? It seems like it's all a dream and I afraid I'll wake up and Kendall will still be gone."

Jack nodded, "It's real, and he's real." He pointed at the baby, "Kendall is going to be fine and I will make sure we get Jonathan, I promise." He embraced Erica.

* * *

Bianca walked into Kendall's room. She found Ethan there by her sister's side. Her hand appeared pale in color. It was a stark contrast to Ethan's hand that was intertwined with hers. Ethan had not even noticed that Bianca had walked in and was standing in the door way.

"Kendall, Sweetheart… wake up. He's here. You did it! You're here. Now I need you to come back to me completely. I don't exist without you. You're the best part of my life. You ARE my life." Ethan pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Ethan?" He turned around startled to see Bianca. He then turned his eyes back to Kendall.

"She's so pale Bianca. Why doesn't she wake up?" He questioned her.

"She will Ethan. Why don't you come with me to get some coffee? You haven't moved from her side for hours. Maybe you need some air?"

Ethan nodded and kept his eyes on Kendall as he spoke to Bianca, "I can't leave. What if she wakes up for just a moment and I'm not here. I failed her before and I won't do that again."

Bianca walked behind Ethan who was sitting at her side and placed her hands on his shoulders, "This wasn't your fault."

"I should have protected her. I should have been there for her." He paused, "I promise you that I will not let her down this time."

Bianca asked Ethan, "Have you seen him? Have you seen the baby?"

Ethan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "She needs me."

"Ethan, he does too. You need to see your baby." She told him.

Ethan was adamant, "No, not without her. We created him together. We will see him together."

Bianca didn't want to push. She knew that Ethan and in fact all of them had been through a huge ordeal the past few hours. Finding out that Kendall was alive was enough, but knowing that he was now a father was possibly overwhelming. She understood his anxiety. Bianca often wondered if Kendall would every find a man who would love her unconditionally. As she walked out of Kendall's room she looked back and smiled. She knew that her sister had finally found him.

* * *

Erica and Jackson ran into Bianca and Miranda outside of Kendall's room. "How is she?"

"There is no change mom." Erica looked in through the window as she saw Ethan by her daughter's side. "He hasn't left her for a moment, Mom. He hasn't even seen the baby yet."

"Give him time. He just needs some time." Erica walked into the room. "Ethan, I'd like a moment with her." He looked apprehensive about leaving. "I promise - if she wakes up I will come get you. I promise you." He agreed and kissed Kendall on the forehead. He held onto her hand for a moment and then left her alone with her mother.

Erica looked on as Kendall appeared so still. "Come on Kendall. It's been long enough. That baby of yours needs you. He needs his mother." She lovingly stroked Kendall's hair as tears filled her eyes. "You're a Kane, we're fighters. We don't give up that easily."

"Listen to you mother, I should know." Erica turned toward the door as Jackson walked in. He hugged Erica as he joined her by Kendall's bedside.

"Oh Jackson, when is she going to wake up. Why isn't she awake, yet?"

"She'll come out of this Erica. Kendall has always been a fighter." He turned his attention to Kendall. "Hey there, kiddo. It's time for you to wake up and see that beautiful little boy of yours. I know your mother and I aren't married yet, but I have always thought of you as my daughter. You need to come back us. You have to make sure your mother doesn't go overboard during the wedding plans. We need you there Kendall."

* * *

"Zack" Bianca called out to him as she held her daughter. He had come by to check on Kendall but realized Erica and Jackson were in with her. "I didn't get a chance to thank you! Thank you for bringing her back. Mom and Uncle Jack told me what you did. How can we ever thank you for this?"

Zack simply smiled, "I just hope that she will be okay." He reached out and touched Miranda's cheek. "I know Jackson has the both of you under protected, but if I can help, please let me know."

"Thank you Zack. I just wish that Jonathan were back behind bars where he belongs." Bianca adjusted Miranda from one hip to her other.

Zack looked intently at Bianca, "You and Kendall will never have to worry about Jonathan."

"How can you say that? He is still out there." She told him.

"Just know that he will never hurt anyone that I care about, just know that." Bianca looked at him mystified by his statement. She wanted to question him some more but Ethan appeared. They just stared at each other.

Bianca knew that they need to speak to one another, "Zack, I'll catch up with you later." He nodded at her as he smiled at Miranda while he affectionately stroked her cheek. Bianca left father and son alone.

Ethan was hesitant to strike up a conversation with Zack. So much has happened it was difficult for them to find a starting point, "Uhh... Zack…Thank you! Jack told me how you found her and brought her here." Ethan extended his hand toward him. Zack shook his hand.

"I was just glad I was able to help. I know this is awkward for you, but know that I only want the best for you."

Ethan looked toward the ground before he continued, "Have you seen the baby?" He asked his father.

"I have. He's beautiful … I mean he is handsome." He paused for a moment, "I wish I would have been there in your life when you were born." Ethan reacted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject.

"I have to go back in to see Kendall." He started to walk toward the door.

"Ethan, we'll talk later?" Ethan half smiled and nodded as he walked back in to see Kendall.

* * *

"Guess she hasn't woken up yet." Ethan asked as he walked back into the room.

"No, but she will. Don't ever count Kendall out." Jackson told him as he took a seat by Kendall's side opposite of Erica and Jackson.

Ethan grasped her hand in his and kissed her hand. He looked at her so attentively. Both Erica and Jackson looked on with concern. They decided to give Ethan time with Kendall and left her room. They found Bianca and Reggie outside of Kendall's room. They stood outside as they looked through the window at the anguish that Ethan was going through. Each of them was in their own personal angst over what was happening.

"It's not fair. She makes it back and now…" Reggie expressed himself as he saw Kendall for the first time.

"NO Reggie, This time Kendall coming back. She has many reasons in the world to fight and one of those is that nursery." Erica told him.

The Kane/Montgomery Family held vigil outside of Kendall's room for the next few hours. Ethan never left her side even though he was prompted by both Erica and Kendall. No matter what either said to him, he was not leaving Kendall's side.

* * *

Back in her room, there had been no change in her condition the past few hours. Ethan was continually talking to her. Much of his conversations were about their future. He would talk about raising their son, about getting married.

"You know what? I think your mother has finally accepted me. Can you believe that? That is something you need to see. Come back. Come back to both of us."

Ethan rested his head along side her hand. He closed his eyes for a brief moment when Kendall's eyes fluttered open. Ethan's head was still buried along side her when she reached with her opposite hand and lightly stroked his hair. The movement made Ethan shudder.

He looked at her with tears running down her cheeks, "Kendall, oh my god" He cupped her face with both his hands. He was in tears as he pressed his lips to hers. They embraced and held on to each other as if their life depended on it. "You're back! I love you Kendall. I am never letting you out of my life again. I love you so much!"

With tears running down her cheeks, she was able to talk above a whisper, "I love you Ethan. I love you so much!" Ethan finally let go of Kendall. She touched her stomach and felt different. Reality finally struck her and her face took on a look of shear terror.

"The baby? Where is the baby?" She became frantic and started to panic at the thought that something had happened to the baby.

Ethan tried to calm her. Her frantic voice filled the hallway and alerted her family that she was finally awake. "He's fine, the baby's fine." Erica and Bianca raced into the room to see that Kendall had finally awoken, but did not understand her hysterical behavior. They could hear Ethan telling her that the baby was fine. She still seemed unsettled.

Erica went to her daughter's side.

She noticed Erica and cried out to her, "He's fine sweetheart." Kendall started to calm down as Erica explained to her, "You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

"He's okay?" She asked her.

"He's fine and you're fine." She smiled at her daughter. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. She finally saw that Bianca was also in the room

"Binks!" Bianca went and hugged Kendall as she cried tears of joy.

"I missed you so much Kendall. We all did. I thought I had lost you. You're such a miracle and so it that baby of yours. I can't believe it Kendall. I'm an aunt." Bianca wiped the tear from her face.

"Have see him?" She asked her sister with a joyous tone in her voice. Kendall could hardly contain her smile at the thought of finally seeing her son.

"I have, and its time you both see him." Bianca told her.

"Both?" She questioned as she looked at Ethan. "Ethan has waited to see the baby with you?"

"I wanted us to share that together, and now that time has come. I'll ask them to bring him to us." Erica stood by Ethan as he was talking to Kendall. Erica finally had the realization after all of this, she had her daughter back. She stood there with a smile at the sight that he daughter was going to be fine.

Ethan hugged Erica as he left them alone. "Mom!" Kendall barely was able to say the word as she broke down at finally being reunited with her mother. Bianca knew that her mother needed this time and left the room.

Erica quickly embraced her daughter. Her tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "I love you, I love you". She found it hard to let go of her daughter. Kendall didn't want to let go either.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm so very sorry!" Erica pulled away from her embrace of Kendall.

"No! No Kendall, you have nothing to feel sorry about." She told her

"I should have made it back sooner. I never wanted you to suffer. I never wanted to be the cause of some much pain, for any of you" Erica tenderly stroked her hair back.

"Being able to hug you and talk to you is the miracle I prayed for. If anything, I should have listened to my heart. It told me you weren't gone. I'm sorry I didn't trust my own feelings."

"No more apologies mom." She embraced her mother once again. As she moved away Kendall needed to explain some things, "There is something I need to tell you. I was able to see everything." Kendall carefully explained to her mother.

"What do you mean everything?" she asked.

"While I was being held, there were monitors that allowed me to see all of you for a while. I saw you that night of the accident back at the penthouse and I would see you at the cemetery." Erica quietly looked at her daughter as she continued. "In the past I always convinced myself that if you weren't in my life, I could live with that – I was so wrong. Having you as a part of my life, is one of the most important things to me. If I ever had a doubt about your love, it totally disappeared after seeing you. I do love you mom, I love you so much."

"And I love you Kendall. Living without you in my life made me realize how much of my heart you hold. You and Bianca are my heart. For months, I thought I would drown in my grief for you. When I learned of the possibility that you might be alive, it gave me hope. It allowed me to breath for the first time in months. This is the most amazing miracle in my life."

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Erica nodded. "Why did Zack do this?" Kendall cautiously asked her mother.

"That is what I wanted to tell you. Zack wasn't the one. You and the baby are alive because of Zack. He saved both of your lives. The person responsible for this was Jonathan and … David. He helped do this." Kendall was in utter shock. She couldn't comprehend why they would do this. Kendall wanted more details. "Kendall, you concern should be your health and that baby. Let Derek and Jackson take care of them."

She nodded, "For once mother, I'm going to listen to you." Erica was surprised that Kendall was actually being cooperative.

With a smile on her face Kendall told her, "Don't look at me like that, like you said, I have more important things in my life." Laughter filled the room as Ethan and Bianca walked back in.

"They are going to bring him to us in a few minutes."

Kendall seemed nervous as she moved over in her hospital bed as Ethan joined her, "Wow, we're parents." She told him.

Ethan raised his eyebrows as the full impart of parenthood was starting to sink in to both of them, "Yeah we are." They held each other close and just smiled at one another.

The nurse walked in with the baby in tow, "Hello there – I've come to see my mommy and Daddy." She handed him to Kendall.

She carefully took him in her arms. She was looking at him for the first time, but her expression was one of recognition, "Hello" She caressed his tiny fingers. She looked at Ethan in astonishment.

Ethan leaned into her and as he kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I love you. I love both of you." Everyone in the room was in tears.

* * *

Two days had passed since Kendall was introduced to her son. Things couldn't be better in Kendall's world. "Hey there gorgeous! How are the two most favorite people in the world doing?" He asked as Kendall held their baby. He kissed her and gave her the bouquet of flowers he had hidden behind his back.

"For me?" She playfully asked him

"Well no there're for him"

"Oh really." She smiled brightly at him.

"Actually, I did get him something." He reached into a bag that he held in his other hand and pulled out a pair of baby soccer shoes. They were the cutest thing that Kendall had seen.

She reached for the shoes, "Isn't he a bit young?"

He sat along side her in the bed, "You can never be too young to train for Manchester United, can you my boy." Ethan kissed the bottom of his feet as she smile in admiration to his devotion for his family.

"We keep calling him the 'baby' and 'our boy'. We should give him a name don't you think."

"Yeah, I think that would be appropriate." He told her with a good-natured tone to his voice.

"I have a couple of ideas." She told him as they discussed what they would name their son. After some contemplation, they decided on a name.

Bianca walked into her hospital room with bags of gifts in hand. Ethan and Kendall were locked in a kiss. "Hey hey a least close the door you two." She teased the two of them.

"Hey Binks! What did you do – buy out the baby store." She asked her.

"Just the basics for my new nephew." Bianca told her as she placed the bags on the ground.

"Basics, huh. I guess I check out the basics later, but I'm glad you're here. Are mom and Jackson with you?"

"Yeah they are here…I'll..."

"Did someone mention my name?" Erica waltzed into the room with roses and balloons, followed by Jackson who had a huge stuffed animal and a bottle of champagne.

"Wow!" Kendall was amazed at the sight of her family and all they had done.

"Well I am glad you all are here. We have made a decision about what we are going to name the baby." Kendall explained as she looked down at the baby, "We couldn't call him baby boy for much longer. So without further adieu, I would like to present you….

Tyler Jackson Zachary Cambias. Tyler… in honor of my grandmother's last name. I would have used Mona, but I think he would have gotten beat up with a name like that." All of them laughed. "Jackson in honor of the man I consider my father and his grandfather." Jackson proudly smiled. "Zachary in honor of the man that gave me and my son our lives back." Each of them smiled.

Bianca spoke up, "Tyler Jackson Zachary Cambias, I like it. Strong name for a boy with a strong legacy."

"Let's toast to that." Jackson reached for the bottle to toast his new grandson.

"Wait!" Ethan interrupted the celebration, "There maybe one more thing to celebrate, but it's up to Kendall." She looked at him puzzled at what he was getting at.

Ethan nervously went over to his coat pocket and pulled out a box. "I wanted to ask you months ago, but I didn't get that chance." Ethan got down on bended knee, Kendall immediately started to weep. "You made me realize what true love really is. Having you in my life has made me the man I am. Will you make me the happiest man in the world for a second time and marry me?"

Ethan was barely finished with his proposal when she shouted out, "Yes, Yes, yes I'll marry you." He rose and hugged Kendall and kissed her as she held their baby. He slipped the ring on her finger.

Ethan quickly turned to Erica and Jackson," I know I should have asked before, but will you give us your blessing?"

"Absolutely, you have it. You've proven how much you love her." Erica embraced Ethan and congratulated them both.

"You take care of my daughter and my grandson." Jackson told Ethan as he shook his hand and embraced him. Congratulations and hugs flowed around the room.

Jackson reached for the bottle, "Now it's time to celebrate!"

"Yeah! It sure is!" Kendall shouted her excitement.

* * *

A few hours had passed since all were in a celebratory mood. However, Jackson's thoughts were never far from getting Jonathan to pay for the sins against his family. Jack had once again gone over to nursery to see Tyler and to make sure the bodyguard was staying close. Bianca was also there with Miranda.

"It's incredible isn't it Uncle Jack." They both looked at Tyler through the nursery glass.

"It's a miracle." Jackson's cell phone rang and interrupted his conversation with Bianca. "I have to take this." He walked away in order to take the call. Bianca was unable to hear his conversation, but by the look on his face the news seemed to bring him relief. Bianca continued to look at the baby. She was showing Miranda her new cousin. Jack walked back to her.

"Is everything okay Uncle Jack." She asked him.

"It's finally over Bianca. They found him. They found Jonathan." He told her

"Oh thank god, he's behind bars where he belongs." Bianca was relieved that all of them were finally safe.

"He's not behind bars." Bianca looked at him confused, "He's dead, apparently by his own hand. He committed suicide. They just found him at the Pine Cone. Bianca, I am going to let your mother know. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, yeah!" Jackson rushed out to find Erica.

Zack approached the nursery and looked at his grandson. He noticed the name and smiled.

Bianca moved toward him, "Guess he doesn't hate you after all." Zack just stayed quiet. He was always a man of few words.

"Have you heard about Jonathan?" She asked him

"It's a shame that his demise came at his own hands."

"How did you know it was suicide?" She questioned him

Zack stared through the window of the nursery and toward his grandson as he answered her, "I told you that he would never hurt you or Kendall ever again."

Zack glared over at Bianca. She realized what had truly happened and nodded her head as if she was thanking Zack.

"I didn't do anything. Jonboy was the one that finished it."

"Okay" Bianca knew when to leave well enough alone. Zack smiled at her and simply walked away with contentment on his face.

* * *

Kendall and Ethan finally had some time to themselves. She looked atthe ring that graced her hand, "Finally! You know you may want to divorce me in a week." She joked with him.

Ethan chuckled, "Never!" His demeanor then turned serious, "This I promise you Kendall, I will be the best father and husband that I can be to you and to our son. I was given a second chance. Life rarely affords you that opportunity. I won't fail you."

She smiled at him, "I love you Ethan!"

"I love you too!" He kissed Kendall.

* * *

"So is that how I came into this world mommy." A seven year old Tyler asked his mother.

"Yes, yes it is. That is why I call you my 'little miracle'" Kendall kissed Tyler on the top of his head.

"Now go on and play with your little sister." Tyler ran off of play just as Ethan walked in.

"Hey dad" He ran into Ethan's arms. He swept Tyler up.

"Hey little man" He kissed him and placed him back down. He anxiously ran off to play

"Hey you, what are you looking at there" She was thumbing through their family photo album. "You never get tired of seeing that do you?" He asked her as he loosened his tie.

Kendall smiled, "Can't believe it's been all these years, Ethan" Tyler cried out from the other room and grabbed their attention.

"Mommy, Christina won't give me my toy." Kendall and Ethan looked out toward the playroom.

"Christina Erica Alexandria, be nice to your brother."

"Okay mommy!" The young girl shouted back from the play room.

Ethan smiled, "Your mom says that she is definitely a Kane."

Kendall chuckled, "That's what I'm afraid of." She closed the photo album. Ethan went over and lovingly kissed his wife.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the story. This was my first try a fan fiction. The current storylines made it difficult to keep my focus. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
